The Missing Piece of the Puzzle
by Hogwarts is in Camelot
Summary: After a trip to St. Mungo's, Fred and George discover more than they bargained for...My first fanfic :
1. Messing around at St Mungos

**Chapter 1: Messing around in St. Mungo's**

_**A.N: Hi, this is my first story, so please leave a review on how I can improve, no nasty comments please!**_

_**Copyright: I don't own Harry Potter**_

It wasn't a particular fun journey to St Mungo's , going to see their father (who they had worried about all night) who had been attacked by a snake wasn't what most people called 'fun'. As they walked through the crowded streets through the markets where people were selling stuff like vegetables, bread and meat. They came to a market where some old, toothless man was selling his old electrical items

"Ooh, my father had one of these once" Tonks said, as the toothless old man was smiling widely at her expecting her to buy something.

"But we had to throw it away when I was born so I could live a muggle life. Also I don't think my mother's family would like my father any more than they hate him if he had muggle devices in the house." She said as they walked on the toothless man, smiling face falling as they left the stall.

They got there 15 minutes later they said hello to Mr Weasley when they got there.

Their oldest brother, Bill, was already there but he left shortly after they arrived. Mrs Weasley shooed them out too have a brief meeting so Harry, Ron, Hermione, (Hermione had come before Christmas) Ginny, Fred and George out of the room they went in shortly afterwards when Harry, Hermione and Ron went to the shop. In the end George and Fred got bored with watching their mother fussing over Mr Weasley trying out stitches "It's not safe! You'll get hurt. The hospital is meant to look after you" It went on and on. So they left, Ginny would've come, but Mrs Weasley wanted to talk to her about not following in her brothers footsteps and to try hard to become a prefect

"Well we do want you to good in life don't you?" they heard as they closed the door. They sniggered.

* * *

"Like I say always listen to your gut and my gut is telling us to break into the filing cabinet of this hospital, let's see what they've wrote about us!" George laughed. They walked towards the locked room on the ground floor the cabinet for Artefact Accidents

"Remember when we were seven we crashed our toy broomsticks into the apple tree in our garden and loads of apples fell on our heads? It still brings tears of laughter to my eyes!" Fred said wiping his eyes. The room holing the files was small and cramped and small and one small desk was cramped in it. Fred was peeking through the small square window in the door. "There's someone in there" Fred whispered to George a tall, thin, brown-haired women was sitting at the desk going through some contracts. A large woman was walking towards them they just made it towards the corner of the corridor just in time. She opened the door and said in a husky voice "Come on Jolene! Lunch break" the women stood up and said "Oh yes, wait a minute" as she signed a piece of parchment the gathered the pieces of parchment, then walked towards the woman.

When they went up the staircase they went to the door

"It's still open" Fred said with mischievous glee

"Her fault for not locking it" George said the door was a jar open it creaked as it opened. They entered the small room

"This reminds me of dad's office with that guy what's his name... oh yeah Perkins. Remember when he gave us those funny sweets he gave us?"

They walked towards the filing cabinet George picked at the first one and it opened.

There were seven cabinets in total and 350 in each they scanned down to the letter c and a half then they had to move on to the next file "Why does our surname have to end in W?" Fred asked exasperatedly as the next cabinet opened. They searched all the cabinets until the last file there weren't many in the last two there was only 4 names that ended in Z. "Finally" Fred and George said together, grinning as George pulled out the two file name Weasley, George and Weasley, Fred which was the thickest files that they had seen so far.

"So many injuries'" Fred sighed happily flicking through the thick file. They had rubbed out a few what they called errors

"Well that definitely didn't happen in that way!" said Fred rubbing out a whole paragraph with a tap of his wand.

"These people are full of lies" said George as he slid the file back in to the filling cabinet he stopped and gawped at the filing cabinet as though he had seen something that could not be. "Fred look at this" but Fred was too busy reading.

"Do they pay these people to write these lies?" he said still only half way through

"No seriously Fred look at this it's important!" but Fred still wasn't listening

"Ha-ha good times remember George?"

"You need to look at this"

"That apple tree was never the same again!"

"I can't believe this"

"I know mum went ballistic remember when she- "

"FRED" George shouted

"What?"

"Come over here" he said his voice going back to normal as Fred started walking towards him.

"I was perfectly fine, you know"

"It's important"

"More important the looking at our achievements?" looking at Gorge like he was mad. George pointed to a file that was very thin and could only fit one piece of parchment in it Fred looked puzzled.

"What's so special about it?" he asked looking at it with a blank face.

"Have you heard of anyone called Hector Weasley?"

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please review! :)**


	2. Hector's Tale

**Chapter 2: Hector's Tale**

**A.N: Thanks to Leasels, MyPatronusIsAPineMarten and i am the chameleon for reviewing :) hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Hector? Never heard of him, is he in our family?" Fred said

"No. I think we would know if we had ANOTHER brother" George replied

"Doesn't make sense"

"Well do we know if he's in our family he could just have the same surname as us?"

"Doubt it"

"He can't be related to us, we've met all our relatives, mums' brothers are both dead, and I've never heard dad talk about him"

"Let's check it out" he picked up the file. It was very light. He opened and he read aloud

"Hector Ignatius Weasley born 1st of April 1978 fell off toy broomstick from 3 ft. age 2. With head injury" he finished "That's all? He can't be related to us if that's all he did" but George was looking pale "He was born on the first of April… 1978? But that's-"

"Our birthday" Fred completed "exactly the same day, month and year…"

"This is creepy…'' said George, turning to his brother, slightly scared. "Wait-is this a joke? Cos honestly, Fred, it's not your best."

"No, of course not! I have my limits!" said Fred, aghast at the accusation. "Come on- we need to sort this out- let's find Mum…"

George nodded and placed the file back in the cabinet. They out the office but just as they turned the corner Fred nudged him

"What?" he hissed Fred pointed and said "the file room, the big one that has all the information about everyone that's been here before"

George nodded. The room was empty but open. It was large and roomy not like the other office. It had 473 filing cabinets 250 in each. Knowing from last time they went backwards through the alphabet it was in the 2nd file they checked.

"_Weasley Hector: Hector Ignatius born 1st of April 1978 triplet of Fred Gideon and George Fabian Weasley went missing 1981 January 14th. Mission aborted in 1984." _Fred finished reading "So he is related to us, but more than that he's our brother"

"No. he's more than that. He's our triplet! But... how can they not tell us?" George questioned angrily.

"Come on, let's show mum this" Fred said walking towards the door he looked at George but shook his head

"It might upset her, you know what she was like about Percy"

"We deserve to know though!" Fred argued. George looked pale and startled but said

"Don't you think mum and dad didn't tell us for a reason? Maybe they thought we were-"

"Too young? We are 17 you know we deserve to be told the truth" Fred answered. George nodded but it only looked half convincing.

"Yeah…yeah let's go"

* * *

When they entered the room Ginny had gone. Tonks and Mad Eye were taking guard outside but Mr and Mrs Weasley were still there.

"Why back so soon, you were only gone for about 15 minutes" Mrs Weasley asked brightly.

Fred and George looked at each other Fred suddenly said quietly but loud enough for them to hear it. "Oh, Hector made us come back"

Mrs Weasley went pale and said very fast "Hector who's Hector?"

"A friend or what do you call it? … Oh, a TRIPLET, maybe?"

Mrs Weasley burst into tears Mr Weasley was looking upset and concerned George was looking warningly at Fred but he said

"Mum just tell us the story, we're seventeen. I can't believe you never told us about this!" Mrs Weasley wiped her eyes she looked at Mr Weasley, who nodded sadly, then started:

"Please don't judge us, we didn't tell you for good reason. Ok I'll start. You two and Hector were born on the 1st of April 1978, you know that. For two years, you three were inseparable, just like you two are now. Ron was just born it was a few months before Hector…" she paused then when it was silent she carried on "Anyway when Ron was born, Hector picked him up and he was only 2, you know, and he picked up his toy broomstick and tried to get Ron to fly on it. Of course he just toppled off, so your brother tried to fly it, something you're not really supposed to do without parental guidance, and fell off. Your father and I were so worried when we found him, we went to St. Mungo's. He was ok. But we banned your toy broomsticks until you were 5. Luckily, you hadn't gotten attached" She chuckled slightly.

"That's what the file said" Fred said

What file?" Mr Weasley said

"Later, carry on" George pointed to Mrs Weasley.

"It was January 4th 1981 your brother was sleeping in his cot and the window was open you two, Hector and Ron were sharing a room. It was raining, so we were about to head upstairs to close the window, when we heard a cot tipping over, we heard a cry and rushed up to your room, but it was too late. There was a dark figure at the window we saw his face for less than 2 seconds. He was holding a struggling Hector and… jumped. We think he survived from that because we saw him running off. We went to the Ministry straight away. Your father would have disapperated or run after him, but I was pregnant with Ginny at the time, we were afraid he was going to come back, and two wands together were better than one. When the Ministry got here we described his face, which we'll tell you in a minute.

They said that they had seen him many times but was still out there free. He was on the dark side they had discovered that he was a werewolf and fed of the young I don't think your brother survived". She dabbed her eyes Mr Weasley patted her back. Fred was pale and stayed quiet but George said

"Mum what was the man's name?"

"He was called Fenrir Greyback"


	3. Werewolf Discussions

**Chapter 3: Werewolf Discussion**

**A.N/Thanks to I love Neville and MyPatronusIsAPineMarten for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had arrived a few minutes later.

"What happened?" Ron asked running over to a crying Mrs Weasley.

"Nothing I just told a very sad childhood story" she looked at Fred and George they understood that she did not want to tell the others.

"Oh" said Ron sitting down "Anyway, guess who we saw mum!"

"Who?" she asked

"Gilderoy Lockhart! It was so funny he still didn't know much. But he made us stay for ages"

So Ron went on about Lockhart, this gave Mrs Weasley a chance to silently cheer up they left shortly after.

On their way back Fred suddenly had an idea he nudged George and whispered "Lupin" this made George confused so Fred continued

"George, Lupin's a werewolf he could tell us all about it. I have a hunch he knows Fenrir Greyback" George nodded and said

"Mum when's the next order meeting?" Mrs Weasley looked at her sons confused, why would her sons ask about a meeting they could not attend?

"In 2 days" she frowned "Why?" Everyone turned round to them waiting for an answer Fred bit his bottom lip but George said

"Just wanted to see everyone" he said faking a smile. She studied him for a moment longer then carried on with his journey.

Two days later, at the meeting, Lupin had arrived half an hour early to talk to Sirius. "Brilliant." they whispered. They went downstairs as Lupin was taking off his coat George said

"Lupin, could we talk to you?"

"I was going to talk to Sirius, boys."

"Please, it's urgent" he raised his eyebrows but nodded they lead him into a deserted room.

"Are you going to ask about Hector?" he sighed

"How did you know?" they asked together. Lupin chuckled

"You mother told me you found out. She has discussed her worries with me many times, and now is the time you've come to me talking about Fenrir Greyback. Yes, it was him who bit me.

Can I tell you about Fenrir? He bites the young and raises them as his own. I suspect that is what happened to your brother. If he is still alive, he is a bloodthirsty animal like Fenrir… or if there was that one chance he got away when old enough, I doubt it.

Now excuse me, I have to see Sirius"

* * *

"So Hector is a bloodthirsty werewolf that would bite us if we got to near?" said George.

"Unless… He could have got away. I think we should track him down and see if he is still alive and if he could have got away, he might be fine!" said Fred

"But how we're not allowed go outside of school and what about Umbridge? She would track us down and make trouble I am sure of it!" Fred said.

George frowned deep in thought finally he said "We'll go after we leave Hogwarts, the ministry won't mind then."

"Yes, but what about the joke shop?" Fred asked.

"The joke shop can wait, this is a life changing opportunity, we can't wait" George said.

Fred nodded "Ok we'll go, but we can't tell ANY one about this. Come on, I think it's nearly dinner"

They went downstairs. They had kept their promise and had told no one. They went back to Hogwarts two weeks later. Fred and George went different ways to Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny. They met Lee Jordan halfway through the train.

They didn't tell Lee about Hector or that they spent Christmas at number 12 Grimmauld place. He did however know about Mr Weasley, they changed the conversation when Lee asked about their father.

"The skiving snack boxes are finished, we can sell them now." Fred said excitedly pulling a fake smile.

Lee's face lit up "Oh yeah, we're going to make LOADS of money, not that that's the best thing, the best thing is that we make students sick to miss out on their boring lessons!"

The train journey went smoothly.

* * *

A few months later Fred read aloud out to George and Lee from the Daily Prophet "Mass Breakout from Azkaban" he read the article: Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped from Azkaban.

"I still can't believe they're still blaming Sirius!" they both said after Fred had finished reading out the article. The news had spread across the school very quickly they saw everyone in the Gryffindor common room reading it in pairs and groups reading it aloud than discussing it with the rest of their year in Gryffindor. They were sitting in charms and were learning Atmospheric Charm were they had to make it snow above their heads. The person who had the most snow would win a prize of getting no homework at the end of the lesson. Fred and George were talking about the article to be honest most of the class were while trying to make it snow.

"I reckon it's started, don't you think?" George said.

Fred sighed. "I hope Fenrir isn't involved if he made Hector do anything it's sure that he would be serving You Know Who" he had only collected 1cm worth of snow. George looked around he was surprised when he found out that they were winning. Everyone was deep in conversation to care about snow.

"Do you think that they might come to here with You Know Who and take over Hogwarts?" Fred asked as handful of snow fell down on to his table

"Good work Mr Weasley" everyone turned to look at him "If you do that in your NEWTs you will be sure to get an O!" Everyone glared at them then turned back to their conversations.

George finally replied "No I don't think so, not yet, not until he's back into power. Touchwood." At the end of the lesson Fred had got no homework even though he only had 3cm.

* * *

It was the day of their next Hogsmeade trip. They walked into the amazingly decorated village with Lee. They went to Zonkos first and refilled on their stink pellets and dung bombs, then they went to the three broomsticks where they saw Hermione sitting by herself

"Wow she's really out of style!" George said

"With Ron at Quidditch practise and Harry on a date she's real alone! Poor gal" they sniggered then they went back outside and walked on without buying a butterbeer Lee stopped paused and then asked "Harry's on a date with whom?"

"Cho Chang!" Fred answered "I think he fancied her for about a year to be honest I she's out of his reach. Harry should find a suitable girl, like Ginny!" he laughed. But Fred looked at him and said "If only, brother, but she's dating someone already and Ron would go ballistic if she or Harry didn't ask permission" they walked past Madame Paddifoot's Lee stopped in his tracks and said "Hey I can see them!"

"What?" the both asked at the same time and then rushed to the window

"They aren't looking particularly happy" George frowned, he was right Cho was crying and Harry was shouting seconds later Cho was out of the teashop and Harry was out moments afterwards.

Cho said "See you around Harry" then stalked of they avoided Harry's eye. Luckily he didn't see them because he didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"Wonder what that was about?" Lee asked

"Told you, she's not his type, I'm surprised that he's not jumping up in the air with joy" they walked back slowly talking about the breakout of Azkaban, seeing as there were posters everywhere.

"They're not in charge anymore! Everyone's bound to believe Harry now" they went to the three broomsticks to have the butter beer they didn't manage to get earlier. Harry and Hermione were talking to Luna and… "Rita Skeeter" George breathed "What is she doing here? Fred asked "she's not back into journalism is she; I thought the Prophet fired her? And I thought Harry and Hermione hated her? I don't like the sound of their little meeting!"

They walked in and got a butterbeer, they sat down relatively close to their table. They didn't notice. They heard Harry talking about last summer and the return of You Know Who. They left before Fred, George and Lee had finished their butterbeers.

They left shortly afterwards they did not speak but only thought about the discussion when they returned they saw Umbridge. They expected her to look pale and worried but her face was pink with a wide, toad like smile she looked sweetly at them they shivered when she turned the corner this was most wide smile they had ever seen her wear this told her that she had no fear.

* * *

**There should be more action next week! Please review :)**


	4. This time, she's gone too far!

Chapter 4

In the morning, they had realised that Harry had a large sum of letters on his table when they were having breakfast. Intrigued, they helped him open his mail. They found out that the meeting with Rita Skeeter was actually an interview about last summer.

"Great!" they grinned when they found out.

"That's a cracking idea Harry" Fred said. A few moments later, Umbridge came over, not looking sweet and happy anymore!

"Uh-oh" George whispered. As soon as she found out, she banned The Quibbler, which sucked. They walked out of the great hall quickly afterwards and ran to their first lesson. In their transfiguration lesson they were learning about animagi, where McGonagall transfigured into a cat!

It was the time of week for another D.A. meeting, but none of the students expected what they witnessed tonight. They were learning the patronus charm. Wisps of silvery vapour were flying all across the room. The lamps shook and the mirrors swung on his hinges. The vapour vanished so everyone was sinking into their own silence. There was a crash and dark figures were coming towards them it went pitch black, darker and darker. CRASH!

George woke up. He couldn't remember much now, just the shaking of the lamps the darkness and the figures. George sighed and looked at his watch. It was 3:00 in the morning. He fell back into his pillows and watched everything blur, as he sunk back into his dreams.

It was the time of week for another D.A. meeting but none of the students expected what they witnessed tonight. They were learning the patronus charm.

Wisps of silvery vapour were flying all across the room there was a loud 'CRACK' and Dobby, the house elf, appeared and told them all to go, seeing ad Dolores Umbridge was coming to find them all in a few moments! They all ran as fast as they could Fred, George and Lee knew most of this school they ran straight into the Boys bathroom they heard a number of footsteps into the bathroom they slammed bathroom doors and stood in toilets so if people looked under door they would only see an empty cubicle. These people were thinking exactly what they were thinking some, probably more advanced students, enchanted the door so it could it could not be opened some even made the toilets twice as big so it was more comfortable. Moments later footsteps came through and one said

"They're in here, kick the doors!" Feet started kicking the doors. Three were caught

"Come on" said one of them, tugging a first year out of the toilet

"It's going to be a lot of detention for you. Let's go, the rest of these won't open"

Luckily, Lee had remembered the charm just before they entered. Five people stepped out

"We made it!" said a sixth year

"Come on" said Lee "Before they come back"

They walked out, and the rest followed. They were about to turn the corridor then a Slytherin said "There they are, GET 'EM!"

The D.A. gang ran round the corner, but the Slytherins were surprisingly fast. The D.A. group shot hexes, until a fourth year fell over, he was the youngest and the most nervous. They all dashed to the fourth year pulling him by the arms so he dragged across the floor. He tried to scramble up, but when he finally got up, six tripping hexes hit them and all of them fell over.

"GOT THEM!" the Slytherins all shouted triumphantly, and then dragged all of them down the corridor.

Umbridge was waiting behind them, smiling sweetly.

"We've just been talking to Mr Potter, and we know about your little club"

She held up the piece of parchment with all their names on. Fred gulped, and she carried on.

"The headmaster has been arrested" she gave a wild smile now "I am in charge now, and you're in a lot of trouble. I will avoid expulsion if I can, but you will all lose your privileges and will have at least a months' worth of detentions.' She didn't look too sad about this.

"Now go back to your common room and come to my office at 5o' clock tomorrow night."

They walked off grumpily. None of them had the spirit to talk. The fact that Dumbledore was fired was just another thing on their bad pile of worries. No more D.A. meetings, detention, no more privileges and finally and most frightening, no more Dumbledore.

"But won't You Know Who come straight away?" The sixth year asked nervously, looking around at them all

"I won't be surprised if they stop for a cup of tea tomorrow" Fred said grimly.

Two of the students went down the corridor leading to the kitchens next to the Hufflepuff common room, and the other went down another to the Ravenclaw tower and the rest turned right to go to Gryffindor tower. They entered the common room and all of the D.A. club (in Gryffindor) were sitting down, all looking to Harry, waiting for an answer.

"Are we the last?" George asked

"Yeah" Ron replied

"We heard, mate" Fred said

""Heard what?" Ginny asked

"About Dumbledore"

Everyone looked at Harry waiting for an answer again. Harry sighed and told the members it was true.

"It was that Chang's friend. Wasn't it?" Ginny said, venomously. But Hermione was smiling

"What you beaming at?" Ron asked grumpily. Hermione's face went into an even wider smile and said "Marietta got quite a fright. I think she might need a new spot cream!" They all looked around puzzled, but there was only a flicker of a smile on Harry's face.

They all went to Umbridge's office at 5:00pm the next evening. They thought that they would be getting lines, or a punishment with Filch, but what was awaited them was much worse than they thought. All of them had turned up. Harry, Hermione and Ron were already in there, seeing as they were the leaders.

Fred knocked on the door and they entered.

Her room was pinker and smelt of very strong perfume. There were twenty-two small desks crammed in her room.

"Take a seat" she said sweetly, pointing at them with her stubby fingers.

"Sit boy, girl and don't sit next to someone in your year"

They sat down on a desk and picked up the quill on their desk.

"Now" she said "Please write I must not disobey the Headmistress, two thousand times."

They started writing, most winced, some even screamed, when the words cut in to their skin, bleeding on their hand and desk. They went on for hours, Fred could have been sure that they had been there for at least a week. But when he looked at his watch, it was only 6:00pm and they had to go on till 9. He carried on writing, but he had only filled up one piece of parchment. He looked around many had stopped wincing but most looked frightened and in pain. They went on writing, and their cuts got deeper, even though on the first cut it healed now it just went redder and redder as their hand bled more. They went on for three more hours; most of them had just been pretending to write because their hand was too weak for the last hour. Some had swapped hands now, both hands looked like they had rashes. After they had finished, they went down to the common room. A few third years were crying. They were all in too much pain to talk, so some people went straight to bed to try and sleep it off. Fred and George stayed up, but Lee went to bed.

"That hag has taken it too far…" George growled "I think it's time for…" He whispered something into Fred's ear and he laughed "Tomorrow" he croaked.

The next day Umbridge officially announced that she was Headmistress. All of the school glared at her stonily, except for the Slytherins who clapped and cheered. She smiled brightly at them. Most of the D.A. were expecting this seeing as she had threatened them yesterday night. Afterwards, Fred and George skipped class and ran upstairs to their dormitory. They grabbed a handful of their home made fireworks each. Their firework plan certainly worked even after lunch when they were in potions Snape had lazily told Fred to go to the 'Headmistress' to get rid of all the fireworks in the room. Fred climbed the stairs to her office but she wasn't there Fred explored the pink room there was a neatly polished, gold sign saying 'Headmistress' on the door. There were all sorts of kittens on her wall and a green fire burning in the corner a small firework was multiplying by the second.

Fred pulled out his wand and waved it as ten small fireworks now zoomed round the office growing bigger and bigger

"Just a little surprise for you!" he chuckled under his breath. He was walking to the door, when he heard footsteps he jumped under the desk. She came in slowly and she shrieked at the hundreds of miniature fireworks in the room, she swiped them with the back of her hand Fred tried to silently laugh but a small gasp of a chuckle came out. She turned around. Did she know that he was there?


	5. Their time to fly!

Fred held his breath; she was walking around the room stopping at every three steps. She looked in her wardrobe; she looked all around the room. She pulled out her wand and pointed it to the ceiling and said quietly a spell that sound like…

"Imperio" he felt light and happy, but he had managed to defeat this under the classes of the imposter of Professor Moody. Luckily, he had recovered in time because he was a few cm closer to exiting from below the desk. He silently pulled his wand out, and with a small flick of his wand, hundreds of fireworks came bursting out of his wand. They all flew right into her face! He took his chances, even though there were many risks. He ran out of the office and slammed the door so hard some of the cat plates fell of the wall. Umbridge wiped her eyes and shrieked down the stairs "I WILL FIND YOU!" He sniggered as he heard it, heart still beating fast. He didn't stop until he got to potions. They were giving their potions to Snape who asked indolently.

"What took you so long?" Fred, catching his breath then replied.

"I couldn't find her, sir. So I waited for 10 minutes for her" he looked at him suspiciously then said with a drawl,

"Well, did you find her in the end?" Fred thought for a moment

"Yes, sir" he said slowly choosing his words very carefully looking Snape in the eye.

"Well why isn't she here? Is she on her way? Tell me, boy!" he snapped impatiently

"She said that she wasn't that bothered" and looked away, so Snape wouldn't see him laughing.

The next few days went gradually; everyone was still laughing about the firework incident and making regular jokes about it. Fred decided to tell George and Lee about his Umbridge escape late that Thursday night, while alone in the common room. Obviously they had burst out laughing, even Fred chortled himself at the reaction from his best friends. But Lee had said "She used an illegal curse on you? You should tell Fudge!" His face lit up but Fred said.

"Even if she murdered us all, Fudge wouldn't fire her. Their plan of making Hogwarts a living hell hole is working and no one in this school is going to stop them." Lee's face fell, George was just listening and looking at his finger nails but then he said

"What about outside? What about Dumbledore?" Lee looked at him

"Who would even know is, mate?" Fred asked. George shrugged and carried on looking at his nails.

"Well" Lee sighed. "I'm going to bed, night." When he was out of sight George leaned forward and said quietly,

"Our time here is done brother, it's time to leave" Fred looked at him confused and said

"What, you saying that we should leave Hogwarts, now? Why?" George looked at him like he was mad

"To go and find Hector obviously!" Fred looked at him and smiled and said

"Why would we go looking for Hector?" his smile faded "I don't think we can do anything he is probably a blood thirsty beast in the forest looking for meat, us humans."

"Well I think not, I can just feel it. He's coping, he's like Lupin, finding a cure and maybe he's at a school, or a muggle hospital, even in an Orphanage, As long as he is a way from death eaters I believe in him and I want to find him, with or without you."

It was their turn to fly! They had just let off the swamp, and now they were actually throwing away from their school life, running away from the Ministry, but they didn't care. They had a job to do, and they were going to do it. They were about a mile off, two figures were flying close together; in the clouds.

"What now?" Fred asked, the wind whipping at his face. George looked down and said

"There are buildings everywhere. Come on let's go on for a few more miles, until we find land." Half an hour later, they found a forest which was empty. They landed under a large, willow tree.

"We didn't bring anything with us!" George said. "We could go to Hogsmeade and get an owl to Lee, Ron or someone? I think I got two galleons in my pocket" but Fred grinned and said

"I told Lee about our plans. Obviously I didn't tell him about Hector, I just told him it was for our joke shop. He was upset that we would be leaving, but he understood and said that he wouldn't be any use. And he just loves doing Quidditch commentary. Anyway I asked him to send us our stuff by using the spell we learned that made your luggage lighter, you know? It will probably be here… in about 3 days" he stood up.

"Well let's find food: berries or small animals" George nodded and said "I'll find wood and soft ground" he paused and asked "Do you think we did the right thing?" Fred looked at him.

"It was your idea and there's no turning back! It was either this or school." George sighed but got up and reached in his pocket and took out his wand and said

"I'm not sure if this is any use" he pointed at his wand "But it's legal for us to do magic, so." George stood up as well and said I'll stay around this area. Remember 'Perciculum' if you need help."

Fred was walking in the woods. He had been doing this for ten minutes or so, he hadn't found anything. He had seen a rabbit a few minutes ago, but seeing as Fred had no experience in surviving in the wild, the rabbit obviously got away. He was walking around. There was nothing but trees and bushes. He found a small family of mushrooms, but for safety he left them, not knowing if they were poisonous or not. He had been searching for about half an hour now and had only found a few berries. He walked back looking at his disgraceful amount of food.

He came back to the spot where they landed in a matter of minutes flying low in the shadow of the trees, on his broomstick. George howled with laughter when he saw how much Fred had failed on his mission to get food. George was sitting next to a rather large pile of chopped wood.

"Found a fallen tree not far from here." He said when he saw Fred's amazed "Hacked it with my wand then hovered it here." He started laughing again, which made Fred to throw a small piece of wood at him

"Your wand was useful, not like mine" Fred said defensively. They ate and made a fire. They managed to find a hollow piece of ground under a willow tree.

A few days later their luggage arrived and loads and loads of their snack boxes. There was also a letter attached to George's trunk. George called Fred over and he tore it open and read:

"_Dear twins,_

_Life here is great! Umbridge is now making half the school do lines now surprisingly none of the Slytherins are in the detentions, she's even started whipping now! No, life here is so boring, everyone misses you. Luckily Umbridge thinks that you're just a pair of nobodies who dropped out of school a few months early, so I think you're safe. Everyone thinks that you guys are like heroes. I think your shops going to hit the roof next year! I think you should get a room in the Leaky Caldron or something. Hey I got some great ideas for the joke shop!" _

He read of the list until he got to

"_From Lee_

"_P.S. I think you should write a letter to your mother, your brother has been going mental!"_

"Well," said George folding up the piece of paper and pocketing it "Now that we have our luggage, I think we should listen to Lee's advice and pop in a visit to the Leaky Cauldron" Fred didn't say yes to his idea but said

"But aren't we looking for Hector, why would we stay there?"

"Brother," George said calmly "Diagon Alley is right next to London, easy trip don't you think? There must be a muggle library there, so we can go and look at muggle newspapers, see where Fenrir was sighted and we could track him down and find Hector! Great isn't it? It's a starting point." Fred nodded and said

"We'll go first thing tomorrow. I'm going to sleep now, night"

Fred woke up at six o clock. He felt that it was too early, so he watched the night swirl into darkness, as he fell into a thick clotted swarm of darkness. He had a very peculiar dream. It was a room full of swirls and circles of all different colours. There was a door. He opened it. There were rectangles and squares now all red, blue and yellow. He opened another door, which was now full of silver and gold stars. They were beautiful. Fred wanted to touch one but his feet wanted to carry him to the next door. The next room was filled with Veela, beautiful singing Veela with their golden, perfect, silk hair falling behind their backs. He wanted to stay there forever. He would have, but his heavy feet were carrying him to the next door. He tried to fight it, he grabbed hold of the a Veela hand but his feet were to strong his hand went on the door knob he opened it he wanted to see inside the next door but half of him wanted to see the Veela still, but he saw their faces disappearing he went into darkness again. He saw the light of the sun beneath the trees he checked his watch it was 10AM. "Random." muttered Fred

They checked in at the Leaky Cauldron at 12PM after they had a quick lunch there. They put their stuff in their room and set off to London. They were about to go out through the wall separating them from the muggle world, when Fred nudged George in the ribs.

"Well we can't go into London without muggle money!" George nodded. They went into the marble corridors of the Goblin-controlled Gringrotts. They went to a bald goblin with white hair coming out of his ears. He gave the Goblin 20 galleons from his money bag. The Goblin put it on the weighing scale and when he finished making sure it was real, he gave them in return a £50 note. At last they set off into London there first instinct was to ask a Muggle were a library was. Fred asked a young girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail she was a foot shorter than him and looked around the age of 18 if there was a library.

"Ooh, I was just heading there myself, let me show you the way" she took him and George round the corner were a fairly large three storied building was. They entered to a well-lit hall full of shelves of books towering to the ceiling, there were different categories, like: fantasy fiction, biographies, auto biography's etc. they waved goodbye to the girl and set of in a different direction.

"Where could the newspapers be?" George asked

"Don't know, maybe we should ask the lady at the front" Fred said they walked over to an old lady serving a costumer when she had finished she called them over "We're looking for the old newspapers" he asked

"Just go to the computers dear the two in the middle are especially for newspapers" she pointed to a row of them with plastic blue and green chairs.

"Er, thanks" they said and walked over to a computer and pulled over two chairs for them to sit on. "How on Earth are we meant to use one of these things?" Fred said.

"There's that girl we saw earlier, I'll ask her" George he got up, the girl said

"Oh, hi again"

"Hi, me and my brother aren't really from around here and we need help with the computers."

"Well I was studying, but alright. I don't think I introduced myself? I'm Celia Roberts."

"George Weasley, and my brother's called Fred" she came over to the place where Fred and George were sitting and said

"Ok, first you push that big round button in the centre." She observed Fred push the button, and then carried on "Ok, this is the newspaper only one, so you don't need a password. Ok, you're on now; you probably want to search for a newspaper, so drag your mouse to the search bar then type the newspaper article you want"

"A mouse? What mouse?"

"Wow mate, how far away do you live?" she laughed then pointed at the 'mouse' and then said "Type what newspaper article you want to find or a name of a person who was in the newspaper" Luckily Fred knew what the keyboard was and typed in 'werewolves'


	6. Searching the Village

They waved goodbye to the girl and George felt something weird that he had never felt before as he watched her walk of sight. But shook it of when Fred said

"Found him!" there was an article saying

Are there werewolves in town?

_On 18th May 1995, five creatures were seen in Norfolk, biting the flesh of a young male human. The witness, Hugh Brook, said _

"_I'd never seen anything like it! It was cannibalism. If I were the police I would not stop until they were in prison for life. They were all men and one looked very old and scared the other 4 looked about 20 years younger and in their late teens. Luckily they didn't see me; if they had I wouldn't be here today. And killers, if you're reading this, I would be terrified because, you're going to get caught." _

_Scientists say that they have never seen cannibalism this big before, it's normally one or two people feasting on the other. But five were outstanding. The remaining of the human had peculiar teeth marks on it as if it was an accident that the human was meant to be alive. It looks like the werewolves are out from the fantasy books and coming to England, but where are the possibilities of that? _

"Ok Norfolk is the first place that we're heading. I mean it was only a few months ago. They might be lying low there, and we should probably find that Hugh Brook guy" George said

"Didn't you read it Fred?" George asked "It said that they were eating the flesh of a human" but Fred took notice of this and said

"I want to know about our brother and we can just see him one last time, otherwise I will just be wondering about him all my life, wouldn't you?" George thought for a minute then looked at his fingernails, then finally said "Yeah ok let me get a sandwich from that food shop, I'm starving." He got up taking with him the £20 note.

He had just got a chicken sandwich and was just making his way back to the computer section when he bumped in to Celia.

"Oh hi, again" she said. Yet again George had the same feeling, and yet again he was confused on why he had it. He was about to walk on when she said "Hey, do you want to get a drink sometime? George looked at her; she was blushing.

"A drink, Oh well me and my brother were about to head off to Norfolk for a short while but I would love to get a… a drink sometime" she smiled and reached into a purse and pulled out something that looked like a business card

"Here's my number, call me sometime when you're back." Then she went off smiling and still blushing. George ginned to himself. Did he really just get a girlfriend? How would he call her? He didn't know how to use a fellytone!

They headed off to Norfolk at midnight; so no one would see them. There got there at 2AM and slept the rest of the morning in a cave nearby. They went to the outside of border of the village and at 10AM the made their way into the middle of the town, where the newspaper was described. They had asked a few people if they knew where Hugh lived, none of them knew. But an elderly couple knew and said that he lived on 45, Hale Road. When they had arrived at his house, George knocked on the coral red door and stepped back, where a man in his 30s answered it.

"Hello," George said "Are you Mr Brook?" the man look at them

"Yes…" he said slowly "Do I know you?"

"No" George said "We're sort of… well, we're not really from around here." Hugh Brook looked from George to Fred. When George had no reply he carried on

"Could we come in?" Hugh put his hand on the side of the door wondering if he should slam it on them or not. George looked at it and when Hugh saw this he started running his hand up and down it, like he was seeing what wood it was made of after a few moments of silence he said

"What's your reason, why are you here?" when George looked at his fingers and then started twiddling his thumbs. Fred jumped in and lied

"We saw the creature that you described in the newspaper." Hugh looked taken in the back and shocked; Fred even thought that Hugh's face went a greenish colour.

"Ok… Ok come in." he said opening the door. They entered a big corridor with a green staircase they entered a cream living room with 2 white, leather sofas. 3 small children were sitting on one of the sofas. They were watching Postman Pat on the big TV. "Come on guys, we have guests, go and help Mum cook lunch." They ran off screaming into the kitchen, where a smell of roast chicken was wafting out. Hugh turned off the TV "Please, sit down" He gestured to the sofa of where the children were just sitting. "Ok tell me what you know" Fred looked at George, George obviously wanted Fred to tell their made up story so he started.

"Ok, we were in the… park and um we were walking the… um… dog. It was getting very dark and we were heading back to the gates but it was… closed so we went to the other side of the park to see if that one was open. In the… middle of the park we heard voices we his behind a, um, tree, because they sounded drunk and we didn't want any trouble. We heard them say… what it was… um… oh yeah they said… 'We got that group of kids tonight didn't we' shocked, we waited silently until they passed. There were about 5 of them and the leader was the tallest and what we could see he had long matted black hair and a scarred face… really scarred you know" Hugh nodded quickly and Fred and George looked at each other, Fred was rather surprised how well he had made it. Hugh nodded, he had believed them. "Can you tell us what you know about them?" Fred had asked. Hugh nodded then started.

"After I saw it happen, they walked off. I could still here them talking I didn't tell the newspaper this didn't want the attention and if I got it wrong, anyway they had said that they were going to flee to edge of town, where a small cave was. They had plans for it."

"A small cave?" Fred asked then he looked at George. That small cave was the one they had stayed in that very morning. "Ok" George said "I think me and my brother are going to head back now I think our … um dog would be… missing us."

"Nonsense!" Hugh barked "Now come and have lunch with us." He said in a more gentle tone. So Fred and George had no choice but to sit down and eat the roast chicken, roast potatoes, peas and carrots. His wife seemed pretty interested in them as well she had long brown, glossy hair that went down to her waist; she was wearing a red dress. She asked them what they did for a living and if they lived in town or not. Most of the stuff they said was made up, like the story. George remembered back to the time in the library and said.

"Computers, we do computers for a living" Mrs Brook smiled widely at them ignoring the fact that her three children were screaming loudly and the youngest was in her high chair was flicking peas at the window.

"You mean you work in I.T.?" George, not knowing what I.T. was stayed silent Mrs Brook carried on

"My brother does that you know. He owns a shop now." after they were full and treated with a delicious sponge pudding. After, they went back into the living room Mr Brook followed.

"My brother and I were just saying that we promise you that we find these… people and hand them in to the um Auror… I mean policemen, I think?" said Fred. Mr Brook smiled but not a happy smile more like he was concerned then said

"I'm definitely not going to sit here while you are risking your lives, I'm coming too." Fred and George looked at each other.

"No sir, you've got a family you've got a life."

Hugh looked at them seriously.

''I'm sorry boys that won't work. Wait here while I get my things."

Fred and George lingered for about half an hour they wondered whether they should leave for his own good but one of his children asked if they wanted to play a game of 'Hungry Hippos'

"Yeah, sure." Fred said. The little boy, whose name was Oliver, took them back into the living room, where a square box was set out with 4 hippos were placed on each corner all different colours, 1 red, 1 pink, 1 green and 1 yellow. About 30 white balls were placed in the middle.

"Pick one" Oliver said. Fred picked the green hippo and George the red.

"Ok, so how do you play exactly?" Fred asked and Oliver explained while they listened, and when he said

"… And whoever has the most balls wins" they started to play George looked at Fred they grinned. They obviously found this amusing. In the end Oliver won and after 3 more games (where George one once). Then Mr Brook came down with a huge hiking bag and a suitcase.

"Ah, having fun boys" he grinned "Wait a moment I'm just going to talk to Chloe." They suspected this was his wife. They played two more games of Hungry Hippos, and then watched some Postman Pat. After 4 episodes, they played Jenga. They heard a lot of shouting in the background and after 6 games of it; Mr Brook came back and said

"She's agreed we'll leave in about an hour but I'm only allowed to stay for a month" (George rolled his eyes while he wasn't looking and made Oliver giggle). They watched Thomas the Tank Engine. Fred grinned. He knew what he was getting Mr Weasley for his birthday.

An hour later they went to the front door Mrs Brook came with her 3 children. She looked coldly at her husband and Fred and George got the sense that she didn't like them as much as she did a few hours ago. Oliver looked at his father and asked

"Where you going, daddy?"

"Oh." He said looking uncomfortable and guilty "Daddy's going on holiday for a bit he'll be back soon, mummy will explain. Good bye" he gave a short wave and then slammed the door on his family.

They got to the edge of the village in half an hour.

"Ok." said Hugh "Where first?" he said, pointing at the groups of small caves. When nobody answered, he said "Let's start at the left" and decided to make their way through. The first ten caves had nothing but sea shells in it and a crab. But on the eleventh cave they did find a burnt out fire. "Do you reckon it's them?" Hugh Asked. Fred wondered around for anything unusual. In the corner he saw a small amount of dust he went over and was astonished to see that the dust was glinting silver white. It made everything looked gloomy and grey. He got a tissue and put most of the dust in, and pocketed it. While Hugh was looking around the edges of the cave, Fred secretly showed it to George looked as shocked as he was.

"What's that boys?" Hugh said "Found evidence?" he tried to look at what Fred was holding, Fred closed it quickly and pretended to blow his nose

"Just a tissue."

"Boys, to be honest," Hugh started "I don't think it's working out" Fred and George looked hopeful, was he going to save his life by leaving

"Let's split up ok? Fred you look in the next one, George you go into the next, and I'll go next the one next to George, ok?" they agreed so Fred went into the next cave and George entered the other and when Hugh went in George came in to Fred's cave.

"What was it used for?" George asked none of them had a clue why a magical thing this would be used for "A potion maybe?" they sat there in silence for a moment until they heard a shout. They ran into the cave that Hugh went into, they saw him lying unconscious on the floor. "What do you think happened to him?" George asked with a worried tone "Don't know, could be anything, but what it is could still be in here" they looked around but there was nothing there. "Ran away?" George suggested

"If it had legs" Fred gulped.

"He didn't say anything before he screamed, so it could be anything" Fred explained "Maybe it was a spell or jinx, there's no mark on him, unless fainted because something shocked him, but what could shock him?" George said. They looked around there was nothing, nothing until

"THERE!" Fred shouted, there was a 15 year old boy standing at the corner with hazelnut coloured hair with pale blue eyes, he had many bites over his arms and had a very spotty face. He was grinning but not a friendly grin and not an evil grin; it was a mix between the two. He started to run away. Automatically Fred and George started running after him they were only a matter of seconds behind him he kept on shooting curses at them until one bounced off the wall of the cave and hit him in the chest.


	7. Saint Amstrams

**AN: Sorry for the late update, thank you for all the people that have reviewed my story!**

**Also I read a review and yet again I have made one of my many mistakes so I apologize and thank you for noticing 'Nanettez' **

_Automatically Fred and George started running after him they were only a matter of seconds behind him he kept on shooting curses at them until one bounced off the wall of the cave and hit him in the chest._

He started walking funny.

"He must have used the Jelly Legs jinx" Fred explained. They strapped him down and dragged him back to the cave Hugh was in, they threw him down on the cave floor. His legs were still moving uncontrollably, but he slumped against the wall, still grinning. George took his wand and Fred asked

"Who are you?" Grinning, he and said

"Not telling" George waved the wand in front of the teenager and started bending it so it was close to snapping

"Answer us or we'll snap your precious wand in two" but this only made him grin more

"Not mine stole it, our kind don't have wands see so we steal them form young wizards. Oops!" his grin faded "I've said too much." Now it was their turn to grin

"Tell us the truth or we'll use the wand on you. What's your kind? Are you werewolf?" He gulped.

"Ok I will, but please don't tell my master. Yes I am a werewolf; my name is Noah, Noah Benet. I didn't want to be a werewolf and I was forced into being one, I've even tried escaping but I was always caught and beaten." He showed him his arm which was all bruised and swollen. "That what they do to us when we do not learn. Our leader is Fenrir Greyback, you might've heard of him. Most of us think that his ways our right, but I think they couldn't be more wrong. He's vile and cruel to everyone. And now I'm stuck like this for ever." He looked sad now, Fred and George felt a great deal of sympathy by the look on Noah's face, but they had no time to waste.

"Do you know someone by the name of Hector?" they said in unison. Noah looked confused at first but then frowned and said "I have only heard of him and what I heard was: He was young when he got away."

"What?! He got away?"

"Yeah but as it was reported he found a couple found him and took him in, it was about a week after he was bitten, but it was a full moon and he changed." Noah gulped. "Some say he's in a mental hospital but I don't know. I suppose it's a better life not being with your own kind." But they knew it much be much harder than it looks.

"Noah," Fred started "Earlier we found unicorn dust, was it you?"

"Yeah" Noah said "One of the group got injured so we gave him the Oculus Potion to restore his sight, well he made it himself, I helped him a bit and Fenrir did too, seeing as he's the leader but the others were too lazy. The injured werewolf poured the unicorn in but spilled it a bit seeing as he couldn't see that well."

So now they knew where Hector was but where?

"Ok we should be going now; we would love it if you came with us." Fred asked. He frowned "Wait, why were you shooting curses at us?"

"I was protecting myself." Noah explained. "I've learned not to trust anyone, not even those who can help, that is how I've learned and I've only learned those spells and I've never seen the affect." (the jelly leg curse had worn of him now)

"I can't come my master is only half a mile away, he is a fast runner and I am weak, I wouldn't like to get you in trouble, now go.''

XXXX

They didn't want to leave Noah, they really didn't but when they heard Fenrir shouting for all of them to come back to the main cave. Noah nearly had to push them out.

"Bye, I hope we meet again." Noah said. They walked a couple of steps and when they looked back the cave was deserted.

After that they decided to give Hugh back to his family. Mrs Brook looked horrified so they told her that he fainted when he thought he saw a werewolf but it was just a bunch of silly teenaged boys and they left her with her husband lying on the doorstep.

XXXX

They decided to go back to the Leaky Caldron to recap things over a bit. When they got back they flopped down on the bed. After about an hour George sat up and said

"Fred! I've just had an idea. Last time that library helped us a lot, right, so it can help us find what hospital Hector's in"

"Hmm" Fred said "If he's in a hospital, but we should go anyway."

XXXX

Half an hour later they were back at the computers but George said "Maybe I should go at look at the books or something." He was looking at top fifty best hospitals of England of the last century when he thought he saw someone he knew, but they couldn't have been someone he knew from Hogwarts, why would they be there? He turned round again thinking that he just imagined it, when someone tapped him on the shoulder he turned round and face a blonde girl smiling at him it was Celia. He gawped at her before she laughed and said

"I see you're back from your trip, so how are you?" George was still gawping at her but he closed his mouth and replied "I thought I wouldn't see you again so soon" "Yeah, well I'm doing my A- levels soon, so I'm revising a lot here." George nodded even though he didn't know what on earth an A- level was.

"So I was wondering… well you know" He said nervously.

"Would you like to get a cup of tea sometime?" she said finishing his question

"Yeah, s-sure." He replied. She laughed and picked up a book about 'inside the studios' and said

"How about eight? At the little shoe box tea shop?" George nodded then smiled and said

"Alright, sounds great." Then she said goodbye and walked away, blushing a bit.

He took the book back to Fred and said "Here I think this is the one." He pointed to a page 19 and it was titled 'Saint Amstrams' Fred read the first paragraph and it said:

_This hospital for the mad specialises in people who have problems that are rarely seen in normal humans. In Dorset, this hospital holds 75 residents up to date. It was founded in 1926 by Edward Manson, whose son Bruno Manson now runs the hospital after his father's mysterious death in 1949. The hospital has many unusual humans in it some that are currently in fairy tales the doctors are trying to find a cure for these unfortunate humans but in the meantime, God bless their souls. _

"Wow," Fred said I've got a good feeling about this! We'll leave tomorrow.

XXXX

George was finding his best suit; a dragon leather jacket with a peach shirt and jeans.

"So where are you going again?" Fred asked grinning at the fact that George had a date with a Muggle

"I told you I've got a date with Celia, bye now" and he left the Leaky Caldron. It took him half an hour to find it even though it was just round the corner. It was like a teashop, it was very smug and had frilly ribbons and pillows and had a large wooden teapot at the front door. He sat down at a table for two near the window and drummed his fingers on the table. One minute passed, he drummed on. Two minutes passed, he thought he saw her but it wasn't. Five minutes past, nothing, still. Ten minutes past, a waitress asked him if he wanted anything. Twenty minutes past, maybe he was at the wrong teashop. Thirty minutes past, five more minutes and then he'll leave. Forty minutes past, he stood up to leave upset that she hadn't arrived, when she walked through the door.

"Hi" he said smiling. She sat down on the table and said "Sorry I'm late, I was held up in my afternoon job, I've only just escaped, sorry" she said, out of breath.

"That's alright, should we order?" he asked, his voice an octave higher than usual. When they got their tea and scones Celia asked

"So, what do you want to do when you are older?" George tried to think of muggle jobs that would be relevant.

"I'm running a joke shop with my twin."

"Ah, ok" she smiled "I want to be an actress, that's why I was looking at the inside the actors studios if I get A stars then I might have a small chance of getting into their collage that means moving to America. So let's move on to another subject, family?" George started

"Well you've met my brother Fred so my oldest brother is: Charlie, Bill, me, Fred, Ron and my only sister Ginny, and then there are my Parents: my father, Arthur and mother, Molly."

"Wow" Celia gasped "That's a lot of family. Well I've got my brother Hugo, and my Mother Lucy and my farther Carl."

After an hour of talking, George finally said "My brother and I are going to visit someone in Dorset; it would be a 1 day trip. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, I suppose I could"

"And do you drive?"

"Yes…"

"Can you drive us there?"

"Don't you drive?"

"Nope I always travel by train. Goodbye." and to his surprise Celia actually kissed him.

XXXX

When he got back to the Leaky Caldron he told Fred about the date, but left out the kissing bit. When he told Fred about her coming to Dorset, Fred was not impressed.

"You asked her to see a werewolf in a mental hospital? Not exactly a date is it, What if she freaks out."

"Well, I trust her, so you should to. And she won't tell anyone, Fred I think this is the girl of my dreams!" George said, Fred snorted

"I didn't think you were the loving type, 'Georgie'; I mean you told me that she was leaving for America if she got into this Inside the Auror's studio or something."

"Inside the 'Actors' studio" George corrected him "And any way if she does get in I'll never see her, so I might never see her again and I can't just do that." Fred rolled his eyes and said "Come on George, she's a muggle we can't take him to see a magical creature she'll freak out even more!" Fred debated.

"Fred, I need you to trust me on this I really, really, really like Celia and I've left her once I can't do that again, I really can't I care about her." George said, Fred's face fell to a gentler one and his voice was softer and higher.

"George, look at the possibilities: number one: she'll leave to America and leave you behind. Number two: we have to go and run are joke shop so you'll have to leave her if she doesn't get in to this place, I just don't want to see my brother get hurt, but it your decision, I just saying my point of view of her coming with you and if it will end in tears." Fred looked at him seriously but George said

"Fred, I really appreciate what you said, but I'm not sure how many more times I will be able to see her and I just don't want to let her go yet so can you please just accept that I really love her and that she is coming with us" Fred didn't look convinced but nodded and smiled anyway. And George smiled back.

XXXX

They went to see her at The Little Shoebox tea shop. She had a red Mini and when they got her she said

"Hi." and smiled at George making Fred feel awkward. They decided that George would sit on the front next to Celia and Fred in the back. Celia put on some classical music and it was on the four seasons when she parked outside a car park opposite a great grey building with Graffiti all over it, they was a great sign saying 'Saint Amstrams Hospital for the mental.'

"Yeah I think you parked near it." Fred said as he got out the car but Celia looked confused

"Who are you visiting, I don't think you told me" Fred and George stared at each over and George said "Well it's someone from a mental hospital, sorry I didn't tell you." Fred grinned at George and tried to hide his laughter

"Oh, ok, well I suppose that's ok" she smiled and George said

"Great! It's that building over there." He pointed to the grey building, her smile faded a bit but George didn't notice.

They walked towards the front door it looked quite modern and hygienic in the inside he went to the front desk were a girl around the age of fifty and George asked "Anyone called Hector here?"


	8. Looks Just Like Them

She gave them a book of the residents and he went to page Twenty Eight and said Hector as a heading. Hector (Surname unknown) was found on December 6th 1981 by an elderly couple but after a week of being in their home Hector managed to find himself changing rabid and almost killing the elderly lady who is still in hospital this very day. The man of the house called the hospital at once; Hector was only a toddler but still did a lot of damage to the couple and house. Scientists are still trying to find out about Hector and about all the over patients here. So Hector still remains here in room 28.

"Ok thanks" he said to the lady "We'll be going now" but the lady frowned and said

"Wait, why do you want to visit?" George looked around and saw that Celia was looking at the book of residents and he whispered

"We're relatives" and she replied

"You must be one of the only people that have ever visited!" She said looking surprised "I'll get you security" She got him two big, men with loads of muscles. They took him up three stair cases and saw that there were only five rooms per floor

"We have to keep them very separated or they seem to make a racket." one of them said in a deep voice. As thy past Fred and George could hear screeches and crying which made them shiver.

XxX

When they got to room 28, one of the security men put his finger on a scanner and when it glowed green her put in a pin and the door open and he faced another door and did the same thing and then they faced a piece of glass and the security men said we'll leave you but don't press this red button or the door will open. They walked out of the door.

They saw nothing but a small boy with his back, back to them but when he turned around he saw an identical copy of them. Celia gasped "He looks exactly like you" she said in amazement. "He's our triplet" Fred said staring at Hector through the window. Hector was heavily scarred and had long ginger hair, just like Bill. He looked at them with empty eyes Fred at George and then starred into his eyes to. There was lots of fur on the floor around him. When he saw his brother's faces he started rocking back and forward and saying

"The hallucinations are back again!" he repeated this several times until Celia grabbed the microphone and said

"Hi, these are your brothers, they've come to see you." he turned round again but after three minutes of awkward silence Hector turned around again and said

"Who are you exactly?" Fred and George were still looking at Hector but Celia nudged George and he said

"I'm George and that's Fred and we know who you are, Hector." He looked at them curiously and said

"How do you know who I am?" Fred sighed and began to tell the story

"We were looking at our files in St Mun-"George prodded him and pointed at Celia "Oh, right. Celia if you don't can we have some private time together?" she nodded and said

"I saw a nice Café outside the building; I'll go there" as she opened the door then and stopped and said

"What about the men watching you outside, through that mirror" she pointed to a mirror of what Fred and George thought was just a mirror. Feeling stupid he started to talk

"Hi, you back their can you like not spy on us?" and to his surprise two men came through the door and said

"No it's against the rules, but we can make soundproof."

"So you're saying that you can see us but no sound will come out whatsoever?" Fred asked. The men nodded their heads

"And can we come in to Hectors room?" George asked. But the men looked anxious at one another. Then one of them finally said

"Only professionals have done that, but we'll have to make sure that he is secure, and here" he gave George a teaser. George looked at it and put it in his pocket,

"Just if you're in danger." They informed George. Then he got the security and after ten minutes of checking the stray jacket, then let them in and left the room. George and Fred sat down on the soft floor. Only Hectors head was free and he said

"You were telling the story."

XxX

After they told the story George asked

"So what's your story?" Hector sighed and started

"Well, I was told that an elderly couple took me in after they found me in the forest, they knew my name was Hector, it was scribbled in the back of my jumper and the jumper had a big H on it so they knew that that was my name. Then I attacked them, so I was brought here. I got tutored a lot so I'm educated, when I've turn in to a maniac I bite myself and normally get the teaser but it don't hurt me. I bite myself and scratch myself and had loads of operations and drugs never worked I've never really seen sun light. I only have one small window, someone broke in before and saw me when I was in crazy mode, it scarred them for life, and he's still in the therapy room down the hall. So now the door has all these safety locks but I don't feel safe. I hear screaming at night. I heard that some other people are like vampires or a witch, but I know that there's no such thing. I know that I'm the only one on this planet that has this problem it's in my blood. That's probably why your mum or our mum abandoned me." He finished, little sadder than before.

"Hector" Fred said

"There's something we need to tell you. You're a werewolf." They watched the face on Hectors face. They weren't sure if he was shocked or annoyed for them for telling him lies "No!" Fred carried on you're more than that, you're a wizard." Whatever Hector was expecting it wasn't this so Fred carried on "Our mum didn't abandon you, see there's this man called Fenrir and was supposed to raise you as one as one of his own. But something went wrong and that's all we know." Fred took a big breath and they waited for his reply he didn't say anything so George said

"Do you believe us?" before Hector could answer Celia wake through the door and said

"The security men said that are time is over and that Hector has to take his medication." Fred and George thought that no medication would help and Hector might have had the thought of that to now that he knew what he was. They gave a wave to Hector and George said

"Righty- o, goodbye brother we promise to visit often. Maybe you can meet the rest of our family next time, hey" Hector looked excited "The rest of you! You mean like our parents?" They smiled back at him and with one final look at Hector they walked through the door.

When they set of in the Minnie they knew that they had made a difference.

XxX

When they got back they said goodbye to Celia and she said

"He was an interesting boy." And then she kissed George while Fred looked away. When they got back to their room in the Leaky Caldron Fred said

"We should give mum and dad a visit; I mean not a long one just a week or something"

"Yeah, I mean one week wouldn't hurt. Celia gave me her address so I could write a letter." Then he wrote a letter to Celia saying:

_Celia, gone to visit parents, I'll be back in a week_

_Love from George._

And then he posted it using a muggle version of delivering it through a post box using one stamp seeing what happened in their fifth year when they sent that letter to Harry about the world cup.

They left at ten in the next morning and apperated into the front garden of their parents' house. When they knocked on the door Mrs Weasley's first reaction was

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAVE YOU BEEN?" she shouted "YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" they replied

"Mum calm down we'll tell you everything if you let us in" she looked Furious but let them in anyway sitting at the table was Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and,

"Bill?" their brother smiled at them and said

"Me and Fleur are staying here, unfortunately she has to work on Sundays" Mrs Wesley looked sharply at Bill, she had no intention of liking this Fleur.

"Anyway," She waited and looked at Fred and George "Why did you leave Hogwarts, where did you go? Please don't tell me that you've already started the joke shop of yours." They looked at their mother and started the story. When George told them about Celia she looked worried and he said

"Don't worry mum she's nice" she still didn't look impressed. "And then," George carried on getting away from the subject "We saw Hector Mum," at this point Mr Weasley dropped his cup of tea and it smashed on the floor but nobody seemed to notice

"You saw him?" but Bill looked very confused "How did they find out about him? I thought only me; Charlie and Percy were old enough to know him?" But Mrs Wesley waved her hand at him and asked

"How, when? Where is he? Is he alright?" they laughed and George said

"Yeah, he's alright Mum. He's in a mental hospital" and so they told the story about them visiting Hector yesterday and the fact at he was away from Hector and

"Not an evil werewolf." Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and Charlie were looking at each other and then Mrs Weasley finally said

"So he's ok? And he's in safe hands is he?" Fred and George looked at each other, true he was in safe hands but he wasn't safe

"They're putting him on medications and giving him loads of operations for no reason there never going to cure him if even wizards can't cure werewolves it's bound that he will be in the hospital all his life."

They stayed at the Burrow for a few more days regally talking about Hector and Mrs Weasley normally got Celia in to the conversation "I just think you're too young for a girlfriend."

"Mum!" George moaned "I'm eighteen I know how to look after myself" But Mrs Weasley replied

"Yes, I know but you'll always be my baby to me" George rolled his eyes.

XxX

When they left they promised that they would come and visit for the summer holidays, that was two weeks away.

They visited Hector for every day of the next four days, but on the fifth day Celia wanted to come as well. Fred argued about it being family and that it was private between them and Hector but as normal George won.

XxX

Usually they flew early in the morning on broomsticks but today they left at six at night, seeing as Celia was in college and had to finish off some course work. They got in the red Minnie and drove off. Celia stayed with them the whole time seeing as the tea shop closed at five on Wednesday's. Hector seemed to like Celia and he liked asking her questions like

"What would like to be when you're older?" And "Who's your favourite Celebrity?" She answered with loads of detail and seemed to be in big conversation

"Well I would like to be an actress, you know, like on TV, or movies but I'm also taking Media studies and French." And "The person who really, really inspires me is Steven Spielberg the movies he makes are so amazing I cry in most of them." Hector and George nodded as she spoke while Fred cleaned his fingernails, not having a clue about what was going on.

XxX

It was dark by the time they finished it was dark and George looked out the tiny, only window, there was an orb hanging outside George looked at it in awe and then realised what it was, it was a moon, a full moon. He nudged Fred and when he saw it too, they both looked at it horrified when Hector saw their faces he looked outside the window to and the changes started to happen in the blink of an eye. First a small weak looking boy then he started sprouting fur all over his body his nails became sharp claws and his pupils became bigger and all the white bit of his eye turned deep brown. They started to scramble backward but Celia who noticed only a few moments ago was no flat against the wall shocked and unable to move

"CELIA GET AWAY!" Fred and George shouted at the same time but she was unable to speak just stutter and shake.


	9. George's Greif

_**AN: Hi you guys! I would just like to thank all the people who have been reading, reviewing, favouring and following my story I wouldn't have made it without you guys**_____

_**Oh yeah and I still don't own Harry Potter that belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!**_

_**BRACE YOURSELFS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, enjoy!**_

"_CELIA GET AWAY!" Fred and George shouted at the same time but she was unable to speak just stutter and shake._

Security men came into the rooms carrying guns and teasers two of them grabbed Fred and George to safety but as Celia was on the opposite side of the room was too late to be saved. The werewolf attacked her and one of the men shot a very strong sleeping dart in to his neck as he ripped apart Celia the security men that were holding the twins pulled them out of the room. One said

"You have to go!"

"NO!" George cried "We want to stay here just until everything is ok." The security men exchanged worried looks but after what felt like a long moment one said

"Go to that room" he pointed a shaking hand to a room right down the corridor.

XxX

When they got into the room George cried and Fred was cursing under his breath

"Where's Celia?" Fred looked at George and then said awkwardly

"Um… George… I think that Celia's well, you know… like…" he stopped and looked at his feet

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" he shouted "She can't be." His voice was strained and his face was as white as the wall as round him and made the grey sofas even gloomier and greyer than before. "How could they let us in, they should of known it was a full moon!" George croaked he looked at Fred, expecting him to know the answer

"I don't know." Fred said quietly.

They sat in the room in total silence Fred wanted to comfort George but it was very hard seeing as George was crying and shaking uncontrollably. Fred felt sad himself but he was a bit annoyed at him seeing he told him to not take Celia to see Hector. Fred liked her but he thought that he would only miss her for a week or so.

XxX

When Bruno Manson himself came through the door; he had bloodshot eyes and his hair was all over the place he also had a giant coffee stain on his white shirt, unmissed by Fred. He leant down to level with Fred and George on the sofa.

"I'm very, very sorry to tell you that your friend Celia has… passed away we're very sorry. We will contact her parents to tell her about the devastating news. Do you know where she lives?" George gulped and croaked

"I do its 36 Cranes road." Remembering the address she sent the letter to.

"What about Hector?" The security guards and Bruno Manson looked very serious at this point

"Boy's, your brother is well, Crazy, so we're going to put him out of his misery." They looked at them straight in the eyes and Fred asked

"Do you mean, kill him?" Bruno nodded his head and said

"This Sunday, he's killed a human and if we're not careful he will kill more." Fred understood but didn't nod but thought:

_He's a werewolf it's not his fault!_

XxX

They went back to the Burrow to tell their parents the bad news. Bill wasn't there and Mr Weasley was at work but Mrs Weasley was making dinner.

"Oh," she said in surprise "I wasn't expecting you here so soon, how are you?" she asked, when they didn't answer so she asked another question this time directly to George. "How is it going with Celia?" she said in a smug voice. George went all stiff and was looking at his feet when Mrs Wesley said her name so Fred answered for him

"Mum, Celia's dead." Mrs Weasley was looking all pale and dropped the wooden spoon that she was using to stir something in the saucepan and said

"What do you mean?"

"Celia died." Fred repeated trying to keep his face straight "Hector turned into a werewolf when we saw him, and he attacked and now Hector's going to get killed just because he's a werewolf." Mrs Weasley's eyes were watery and then she jumped as the door opened as Bill and Mr Weasley came through.

After Fred yet explained the story again seeing as George was still not saying anything and looking at the table Mr Weasley said

"Well we can't let that happen can we" everyone (Including George) looked at him

"What do you mean?" Fred asked Mr Weasley stood up and started pacing up and down the room

"I'm saying that we should get him out of there before they kill him. I think that some of the Order can help, yes, Lupin of course! and maybe some of the Ministry seeing as this whole debate against Dumbledore is over." They all looked at him in shock but they all agreed that they would do that but Mrs Weasley agued a bit but it was four against one.

XxX

They sent out Owls to each person of the Order: Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Mundungus, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, and Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur and Mrs Weasley, although she agreed to stay at home were Hector planned to arrive.

They were going to go on broomsticks on Saturday the night before he was planned to be killed. In the meantime Mrs Weasley tried to talk about anything that was not about Celia or Hector, seeing as George was never speaking and sometimes skipping meals. Fred had gone up to their room sometimes, to try and talk to him but he had always come out having improved nothing. On Thursday he went up to his room on Mrs Weasley's orders.

"Just try to comfort him; he's in a tough time at this moment. Talk to him about the good side of this, I'm sure he'll pull through eventually." Fred was not sure of this idea but went up anyway. When he entered their room George was lying down on the bed not speaking; he was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey!" Fred said trying to sound enthusiastic but when George didn't reply, Fred said "George… I know you are upset about… you know, but I think that you need to get over it mate." George sat up on the bed but still didn't say anything so Fred carried on "She wouldn't like to see you like this. Celia was the kind of person that would like to enjoy life and to never look back, and I don't think that you are respecting her memory by doing all of the things that she would never do, it's… it's not cool." And for the first time in days George talked to him

"You didn't know Celia like I did." He said coldly. Fred gulped, thinking fast he said

"Exactly, and I don't think Celia would like it much if you were wasting your life worrying about someone that's… well… dead." Fred fell silent waiting for George's reply it took a long time for it to come. After a minute or so he finally spoke

"What if I did? What if I thought it was my entire fault? Put yourself in my shoes." Fred looked at George; he never thought that George was thinking about that.

"I am." He said at last "Not properly. I won the argument; if I paid a little more attention to Celia she wouldn't have had to come. If I hadn't won the argument then she would be safe at her house and Hector wouldn't have the death penalty, that's two lives I've sacrificed for my sake." And then Fred realised how much George was hating himself right now, how much he was regretting that might stick with him all his life. Fred felt a pang of sadness that he hadn't felt before and then he had an idea he sat down on the bed next to George

"Actually three." George sat up a bit straighter and the replied

"Who?" he was looking confused, Fred took a big breath and said

"Me. And maybe even mum and dad. George I know I'm not as sad as you but how do you think I am going to survive if I don't have my brother to talk to, to rely on? How am I going to run a joke shop with someone who doesn't even know how to laugh? How are your brothers and Ginny going to react when they see you all grouchy? How do you think mum and dad are going to feel when two of their sons are not speaking to them? I mean Percy was the worse git ever! but mum still loves you. And how do you think we are going to rescue Hector without you, eh? I mean it's just not right mate." Fred drew breath and for the first time in days George gave a watery smile.

When Fred walked down with George, who was still smiling she looked shocked and whispered to Fred while George made his way to the table to sit down

"What's happened?" Fred smiled and whispered, simply back

"He pulled through." and then sat down at the table next to George.

XxX

On Friday night Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur and the twins were discussing plans about tomorrow and Mr Weasley was saying:

"They're going to arrive at 12 o clock and then we'll discuss the plan and probably leave at 9pm when it's dark and we'll probably leave with Hector at midnight." Fred and George were very impressed of how hard their farther was working for Hector and when the Order starting arriving the next day, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. When, finally Mundungus arrived who said apologetically

"Sorry I had a very good money deal, you know these days you have to steal everything you can get your hands on!" when he arrived half an hour later then he was supposed to.

"Ok," Mr Weasley started "We are planning to arrive through the entrance here." He pointed his wand to a rough diagram that Fred and George had explained to him.

"Most of the workers are scheduled to leave at 10 o clock, except for the security guards, who are by the entrances and exits. We are planned to meet six of them while we make our journey upstairs. I suggest that half of us say: Tonks, Mundungus, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle" He pointed at them as said the names "And the rest of us can go up and get Hector… Oh yeah and by the way, stun the security guards then hide them somewhere, they should wake up by morning so make sure you hide them somewhere secure."

XxX

At eight o clock Mrs Weasley gave them their dinner, jacket potato with cheese, and at five to nine they were getting ready to go when Mr Weasley got a letter from the Ministry saying that he had to go into work immediately, he looked extremely annoyed and said rather coldly

"Wonder what it could be for? See you later." He apperated before they left.

They decided to take Portkeys in groups of four: Fred, George, Kingsley, Bill and Fleur then: Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Dedalus and Mundungus. Fred and George grabbed the shoe and then felt their feet leaving the ground and with a swirling feeling they found them self-standing outside Saint Amstrams, like Mr Weasley said they entered through the entrance or rather broke the window to get in. At once the alarm went off and four security guards through themselves on and Tonks, Mundungus, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle started stunning them and the other half ran upstairs to room 28.


	10. Surrounded by sirens

**HI! This chapters kinda of shorter than the others but it ends on a good cliff hanger so I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading**

They used Alohomora on the locks. Hector looked exactly how he looked when they last saw him he was looking mad and lonely and was staring into space. They all looked shocked and Lupin said

"He really does look like you!"

They smashed the glass which separated them and Hector.

"Hector?" Fred said quietly "Hector?" he said a little louder and more confidently. He turned around and said quietly

"Why did you come back?" his big green eyes looked deeply into his, the others were looking at him with deep interest, but Moody pulled out of it quickest and growled

"We're breaking you out, get your stuff and let's get out of here!" Hector was looking at Moody, but did not move. He turned to Fred and George, who were looking desperate and repeated

"Why did you come back? I killed your friend George why would you want me in your house after what I did?" George looked awkward and said

"Because it wasn't your fault and there are so many people wanting to meet you, mum, dad, and all our brothers and sisters, everyone who loves you and that's more then you know! You've had a rough life and it's not even your fault, come with us, we'll give you a proper life, a proper family someone who's always there, you'll never be lonely again!" he stopped and looked at his feet.

At this point Lupin stepped forward and said

"Umm… Hector, I know a great potion that would help you with transformations, I mean you'd still be a werewolf but harmless." Lupin stepped back and Hector said

"Really? You mean like sane?" Lupin smiled and said

"Yes, mostly"

then Hector sighed, briefly, said "Fine." They all cheered "I'll come." He stood up and smiled back. At this point all of the rest of the Order arrived and Kingsley said in a deep voice

"We've hidden them in a store cupboard down stairs."

"Well," Lupin clapped his hands "Time ticks, let's take Hector home." Hector smiled, it was obvious that Lupin was his new role model, they were all making their way back towards the door, Hector called George's name and said in a quiet, embarrassed voice

"Sorry, mate." George smiled weakly and said

"It's alright mate, anyway you're going to the place where you belong!" Hector looked down at his feet and walked out the door next to George.

XxX

They left at half eleven and decided to Apperate this time but something held them back there were sirens the police were on their way. "They must have called the muggle Aurrors before we got them all!" Lupin explained they all looked horror struck

"QUICK!" Tonks shouted

"Let's Apperate, Fred you take Hector and Apperate back to the Burrow!" Mundungus was the first to apperate everyone started to disappear in a blink of an eye and soon it was only Fred, George and Hector left. "Hector, take my hand!" Fred said in a shaky voice the police cars had surrounded them

"We can still make it!" George said, breathing hard.

They had started to get out the cars; the police had started to get out of their cars three of them holding handcuffs they slowly walked towards them.

They could of apperated if Hector was holding his hand, but what would the muggles think of that?

"Well, well, well." One of them sang "Trying to free the lunatic are we?" He pointed at Hector who was wearing a grey ragged shirt saying _'St Amstrams' _in black, bold print. "They say that you tried to rescue your brother eh?" Fred suspected that he was talking about the security guards. "Cuff them boys; we'll put them in a nice cell, until court." Three Policemen grabbed them from behind and put the handcuffs on them so hard George felt like his hand was going to fall off. Then they shoved them into one police car and then they drove off.

XxX

When they got to the police station they put they searched them, through a metal detector except for their handcuffs there was nothing dangerous. When they all studied the computer for the results of the metal detector Fred got his wand and whispered

"Protego!" George saw and did the same thing. Next they searched for none metal things, but because of the spell they found nothing.

"Alright their clean put them in a cell for now." The policeman said. Two security guards took them to a tiny cell and they got one each. The cell was small that Fred could only take three steps before he hit the other stone wall; it was only length of his body length. His reached into his pocket and pulled out a flesh coloured piece of string. He had passed one on to George and Hector secretly on their way to the cell he put it to his ear and it slid under Georges' door and started speaking to him

"George can you hear me?" he heard a clear

"Yes" and Fred knew that he must of put it in as well, praying that Hector did the same thing he said to George

"Try and talk to Hector." He heard George get up and try and talk to Hector and a few minutes later he heard Hector say

"What are these things?" Laughing with relief, Fred said "I can blow open the door if I remember the spell" and at that precise moment he heard Hectors door open.

"I called the owner of St Amstrams," they heard a policeman say "They say you were on your way to a death penalty, and they say that you must die immediately, of course it will have to be top secret so we'll have to reschedule, come with us please." They heard him leave.

XxX

About two later they heard Hector come back and they automatically asked

"What happened?" Hector picked up the Flesh coloured string and it took it a few moments for him to answer "I'm going to die in four weeks." He said this blankly, like he was expecting this and had time to recover from the news.

"WHAT!" they both shouted.

"It's going to be a silent event and they're not going to tell anyone and they're going to give me an injection that will send me to sleep for ever, they say it's for my own good." They could tell that he was crying seeing form the big breath at the end and how Fred could even feel his pain. "You need to get out of here, do that thing that all the others did, get out of here with no regrets forget about me and live your live, maybe it was my destiny to die like this, do this for me. You owe me that, to have a happy life."

"No, we're not leaving without you, you are going to make it through this and we're staying!" Fred said. Hector replied

"Then you bring me shame." They knew that was not true and Hector was only playing hero, but before they could reply Hector took the string out. Crying, Fred took his wand and tapped the Handcuffs. They fell to the floor.

"Ready" Fred said to George

"Yep" he sniffed and then with a 'CRACK' they disapperated.

**What did you think of that chapter?**

**Even with Hector gone there is still more!**

**What will happen when the parents come back or when Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione react when they come home at summer? Will George or Fred be able to keep a brave face all summer, or will they have one more trick up their sleeve?**

**Find out soon and please review**


	11. Surely the end?

**Ok so this is going to be a very short chapter so I am going to release two on the same day**** I just think that the two chapters should be separate seeing as the second is a few years in the future (Not giving anything away!) and thanks to all the people that have been reading**

When they got back to the Burrow they were not relieved that they escaped, they were not happy that they were miles away from the prison, they were not pleased that the sun was coming up, they weren't even thirsty when Mrs Weasley came up to give them a cup of tea, Hector was going to die, in a dark, damp, old prison, their mission was a fail and Hector was going to die young, miserable and alone. When the Order had seen that Hector was not with them, they too understood what happened; Fred told them the story anyway.

"They say he's going to die happy, how can death be a happy ending?"

Except for Fred and George Tonks was the next person to be crying the most

"It's all my fault, first Sirius and now this, I told everyone to Apperate, if I had just of stayed calm this might have been different!" no one, not even Mrs Weasley, comforted her. They all sat in silence until Mr Weasley came back and Fred had to tell the whole story again.

The Order left after breakfast that morning they all patted the twins on the back and Tonks hugged them, but no thank you came back. Mundungus had tried telling about his crime stories but they weren't in the mood to laugh.

XxX

Four weeks later they all prayed for Hector and hoped that he found peace. George had no faith anymore; he had lost the two people he most loved. Fred didn't comfort him. They had left to work at the joke shop three weeks ago, They were half happy, Half sad, but they didn't show any sorrow, at least the joke shop was keeping them occupied and they believed that they could find pleasure again but that would take a while. The joke shop was a big success it was one of the only shop open in Diagon Ally, so the costumers were pouring in, when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came they practically acted like they were the happiest people alive, luckily it worked. Out of it all Harry, Ron and Hermione had all seemed to go missing half way through their trip, Fred and George wanted to see if Harry wanted anything else from their magnificent shop. When they didn't find him and the others Fred asked "Do you thing they've gone, already?"

"No I can still see Mum, Dad and Ginny so they must be here unless…" George started

"They've gone off on their yearly adventures?" Said Fred, finishing his brothers sentence

"They've really got to stop doing that." George said blankly

"Well I suppose it is 'Harry Potter' we're talking about." Fred said simply

Of course Harry Potter and his friends did turn up again with curiosity in their eyes. Fred and George could only wonder what they had been up to.


	12. Under a white sheet

George felt numb, was that really his dead brother on their floor? Fred eyes were closed and he looked blank, there was no life in his face, there was not any red, fire like, powerful colour in his hair, and it might as well be grey. To the others (Except Mr and Mrs Weasley) they had only lost one of their loved ones, but in the last couple of years George had lost three, three! Whenever George thought of this number he felt a pain in the pit of his stomach, a pain of regret. All of these deaths had been his fault.

If Celia hadn't come, if he had run towards Hector and grabbed his hand himself, if he hadn't been duelling with that curly haired death eater, he could have helped Fred duel with the death eater he was battling.

'Fred, Fred,' every time he said this he felt devastated. Obviously he had known Fred for the most, roughly nineteen years, he had always helped him, taught him the better ways of life, George couldn't even put in words of what he felt for Fred, Hector or Celia, only his heart knew. Near Fred lied Tonks and Lupin, they were starting a family, Ted Tonks who would never know who his father and mother were; George could only dread to think what lies ahead for him.

XxX

After the war had ended, several hours later, George was walking back from the courtyard where Voldemort had died. He went to the place were Fred lay, he was one of the first people back and he said quietly:

"Hey, you- know- who's dead, if you had only held on a while longer." He said depressingly, knowing that Fred wouldn't reply. He heard voices gradually coming in but knew that it would've been much louder if he had his other ear. Finally Mr Weasley hovered a white sheet over his whole body and that George knew that his brother truly was gone.

The Weasley family sat down and talked for a bit.

"Well at least he's gone now, the battle's over." Mrs Weasley said trying to smile but ended up with her lip trembling and a wail coming out. Everyone tried not looking at looking at George but couldn't resist and soon the whole family was staring at him, expecting him to say something after five minutes of feeling awkward he finally said

"Well, I mean it's done now nothing we can do about it." And then fell silent ignoring the stares. A few minutes later Harry and Hermione came and sat with them

"Well done Harry." George said in a high pitched voice that sounded strained "Great really good job of killing him, how did you kill him again it must be a really good story try telling us again, what were the Horcruxs again? Why don't you tell us?" he said this very fast and Harry looked awkward and said

"Sorry about Fred mate, we're all here for you." George nodded and looked behind him to see, Fred under the white sheet.

XxX

Three months later: It was a bright, sunny day, birds were singing songs and flying around but the family around was not in the mood for happiness; in fact they were all crying. The Weasley family were all gathered around a wooden pointed coffin made from oak and painted a shiny, thick black. Inside the coffin lay Fred Weasley. His eyes were closed and how George described him

'He looks peaceful and I can still the humour in his face.' There were many different breeds of flower places around the coffin. The coffin was lying next to six feet deep hole; the hole was just outside the paddock. It was not only the Weasley family there, there was also: the remaining people of the Order, Harry and Hermione and George and Fred's best friends Lee Jordon. Kingsley Shacklebolt agreed to speak the speeches because he was one of the only ones not crying. He started in his deep voice

"Fred Weasley was a brave young man, he died a hero and remember that for the rest of your lives, let his courage and humour be with you and carry it through the dark days you may face, let his spirit fly free and give you the strength to live life to the full, don't let his death upset you, yes his death may hold you back but just remember that he still exists in our hearts." He put down the piece of parchment that he was reading from and made way for George who had a speech prepared

"Fred was not only my brother, he was my friend, you may think it's a cheesy saying that you always hear, but it is the truth. Fred helped me a lot when I was upset, those times… I will not talk about today, anyway I cannot sum up the words to describe him he was just… extraordinary!" He sat down and his mother patted him on the back. Now Percy came up.

"The word my Fred and George always described me, was: Prat, Git, Idiot, the list goes on, but I admit they were right" He looked at the stares of surprise, Percy was always modest about himself an now saying the things that he mostly didn't want to be "I was the last person to talk to my brother and his last words were full of humour the way he had probably wanted to die! I had only realised," he continued "How much I missed my brother, after he… died. The thing I really want to say was sorry. Sorry I wasn't there, I abandoned my family and ignored that I was wrong and they were right and that I should have been the one that… instead of Fred, that's all." He pushed his spectacles up his nose because he was sweaty and nervous from saying this." Lee came up now and started

"A few years ago my best friends left school, I missed them a lot for the remaining, they didn't tell me where or what they were doing just a short comment about them running their new joke shop. Life at Hogwarts wasn't the same without them, each morning was grey and it wasn't only because of that hag, Umbridge, sorry for my language, they were the life of the party and it was hard living without them, it's lucky that I still have George for a friend and I would be honoured if I could help with the shop, and help us get passed these gloomy days." George smiled at him as he sat down. There were a few more speeches all the same: they would miss Fred and were happy that he was now in a better place, Fred tuned out on all of these until Harry started talking:

"After I won the Triwizard Tournament I gave all my winnings to Fred and George I think it was the perfect choice, Fred followed his dream (And George of course) but I think that it was the perfect way to die, the thing he loved most and to think that he made his dream happen must have been the accomplishment of a life time." This was the last speech, it made George feel grateful. Using magic Mr Weasley put a charm on Fred so he wouldn't rot or get eaten by bugs. Carefully putting the lid on the coffin, five people put him in the ground, by using a hovering charm and magically ten spades started digging and slowly the coffin was covered with mud and earth and soon the coffin was disapered under a thick layer of mud. The people started departing into the house and George knew that was the last time he saw his brother.

XxX

George resumed his life at the shop, luckily his costumers still liked to laugh still after what happened, the Hogwarts students decreased a bit but the remaining costumers kept them in business, for that George was grateful. He had just won a donation from the minister Kingsley Shaklebolt, who was giving donations to regain the shops, which were gradually reopening.

"Fifty Thousand Galleons!" George said proudly to Ron and Lee who worked in the shop with him. It had been ten months since Voldemort and Fred had died. True George wasn't over his brother's death but he was slowly recovering and getting use to the remaining time of his life where Fred wouldn't be there. It was seven in the morning and Kingsley had just left, they had just opened the store and a few costumers came in a witch with a small boy asked George

"Do you know where the puss-balls pills are?" George pointed to a shelf and said

"Third shelf up." She said

"Thanks." and before she left he said "Do want to have a free sample of our new product Hiccup Humbug?" she took the humbug and gave it to her son who started hiccupping none stop until George gave him a some cup with a pearly silver liquid in it and in seconds the hiccupping stopped. "What did you think of it?" George asked

"Tasted of butterscotch" the boy said in a squeaky voice "Can we buy some mum?" George smiled

"Has a different taste every time so while you hiccup there is a nice flavour as well. If you like it my brother" he pointed at Ron:

"He is selling some, five Galleons, one quarter off of the original price, a very good deal!"

XxX

A few hours later there was a figure in a dark, black cloak with a long hood covering he/she's face. Lee was the first to notice this he went to George and said:

"Hey, you know that hooded figure, offer… the person a free sample." George nodded and went over, nervously, seeing that he hadn't shown his face once yet, when he got to the hooded figure he said

"Hi, I've seen you haven't tried our new sample yet." He couldn't tell if it was looking at the tray at which the Hiccup Humbugs were, because of the hood and he/she walked away. George wondered if he was deaf he went back to Lee who insisted he went to see what he wanted but George just shook his head and said "No, there's something freaky about that man!"

"Or woman" Lee said "Please don't say that all the Hog Heads costumers are coming in here I mean the stench!" George shushed him.

XxX

The hooded figure stayed for until 5PM seeing as it was a Sunday it was half an hour until they closed and when the two old witches left he/she was the only person left, George started to lose his patient, Ron said

"He… she will probably leave soon, give him time."

"Ron, he's been there for five hours, I don't think that he's buying anything soon!" Lee looked around and said

"That man… or lady, thing, is right there, go talk to him… or her." George rolled his eyes and said

"Why does it always have to be me?" he strode over to the hooded figure and said lightly

"If you don't buy anything I'm sorry but you'll have to leave." Very slowly the figure started to lift its hood up he had a scarred face and looked very pale he had a stubble and short ginger hair and when Ron saw his whole face Ron shouted

"FRED!?" but George knew Fred was dead and the only one who looked like him and Fred was

"Hector?" George asked with curiosity. Hector smiled and said

"I'm back."


	13. Tale of a wolf

**Hiya guys! New chapter I hope you enjoy and please leave a review! It makes me sooooooo happy LOL! So this chapter is basically about Hector and how is still alive today it has some heartbreak in it so if you couldn't survive the last chapter get your tissues ready;) no not really but there is a part when Hector finds out something, won't reveal anymore!**

**Enjoy! **

Hector, Hector the person he thought was dead was standing right in front of him. Ron and Lee just stared in shock. Ron straightened up and said in a confused voice.

"Who is this may I ask?"

"Oh," George said suddenly jumping out of his trance

"Well where to start? Ok," he said taking a big breath "This is your brother Ron and my triplet, well twin now." George just realised that he didn't have Fred and fell into silence. Hector took no notice of this but was looking at his brother. Ron gulped and starred at Hector and could only stutter

"T-t-this is m-my brother? Why didn't anyone tell me!?"

"Well I did think Hector was dead for a many number of years… how did you survive? Why don't you tell us the full story?"

"Well where do I start? Ok I was in my cell in the prison and-"Hector asked

"What prison?" Ron questioned

"Ok start from the beginning" Lee said to Hector with attention

"That's your part of the story." Hector informed George

"Ok, me and Fred were in St Mungo's" George started and one hour later he finished the story.

XxX

Ron and Lee were flabbergasted

"So that's why we didn't tell you because why would I want to tell you about my dead triplet? It would be best if it was kept silent. Anyway, Hector, tell us your story now will you?" Ron looked at his watch and looked remorsefully and said

"Sorry I have to go mum and dad will be wondering where I am… Hector, come with us!" Hectors eyes went round with excitement and said

"Really!? Meet mum and dad? Our mum and dad!" Ron, George and Lee beamed at him. They closed the shop and apperated to the Burrow (George Apperated with Hector).

XxX

When they got to the Burrow Hector almost threw up in the bush

"Sorry, should have warned you about that." Said George, who laughed with excitement.

"It's alright Fred, I mean George." Lee and Ron were walking up to the house but stopped to gape at Hector and George, their eyes darting to each of them back and forth. "Where is Fred" He said curiously looking George "I haven't seen him yet. Is he inside?" George gave him a strained smile and said

"Lee, Ron can you go tell mum and dad the good news I take Hector on a tour round the garden." He surveyed them go up the pathway to the Burrow. "Come Hector." George said. George walked down to the back garden Hector stopped every few steps to look around

"Your place is massive!" he said, astonished. When they got to end of the garden George said briskly, as quickly as he could manage.

"This is Fred." Hector couldn't see anything until he saw the tombstone that read: _Here lies Fred Weasley, a loved brother and son; he will be missed greatly by everyone who loved him 1 April, 1978 - 2 May, 1998._ Hector looked at George his eyes twinkling with tears and said "Really?" George nodded.

XxX

When they walked back up to the house Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley were standing at the door, smiling, Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes.

"Welcome home!" she said her voice high pitched from all the crying. She gave her son a hug for the first time in twenty years. They went inside the house and Hector started talking with George, Mrs and Mr Weasley, Ron and Lee.

"So I was in my cell I had been in there for three weeks, it was one week until I was meant to die, I was literally going mad in there, all the other prisoners got to do work for the community and make food and stuff but St. Amstrams asked them to not put me by any other prisoners. I was alone twenty four hours per day. I was used to this, seeing as I grew up alone, but this was different, now I knew the truth I was more depressed than ever. When I was at the hospital I had an education and I was well protected and at the prison I could hear voices at night, people screaming and stuff even though the metal was thick around me there voices were loud enough. When you guys had gone, they were like livid; they had a whole search and everything they took me in for questioning for two whole hours for three days but couldn't get anything out of me!" He smiled at this point "They gave up a few days later. The food was the worst it was just porridge, porridge and porridge again, for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Anyway it was a week before I was scheduled to die, and the problem was that they didn't tell the police that I was a dangerous werewolf they just told the police to keep me well chained up, so six nights before I was going to die I turned into a bloody werewolf!" they were all looking at him mouths open

"You serious!" Lee asked

"How did you escape though?" Ron inquired. Hector sighed

"Well, being a werewolf it was all a bit of a blur when I woke up. I must have had a mission this time, the police certainly weren't expecting me to turn into a beast, so they weren't prepared, half of my mind was a werewolf but I not sure if this is possible but I think that I was thinking of you guys and with that it all became easy, I broke out with great force, that was the hardest part and then I must of escaped somehow, out of the prison and I didn't stop running till I was deep in a forest and found a cave and when I woke up I was human. I stayed in my cave for a few days and fed of a berry bush that grew outside the cave. When I left I was on my journey, I wanted to find you but you could have been anywhere. I was just trying to find the exit to the forest and maybe find a faraway town and sleep there, in a park or something, when I realised I was lost I couldn't find any way out however I did find some people and they weren't regular either, they were like me, werewolves!" Mrs Weasley dropped her cup of tea and Mr Weasley repaired it lazily with his wand, with his eyes still on Hector. After this distraction Hector carried on "There were about six of them, they recognised me as one of their own, their leader asked me what I was doing here and I just said that I escaped from a prison and needed shelter, so they invited me in to their cave for the night." Hector was about to start the next sentence when Bill walked through the door.

XxX

He walked through the door grinning and said "Mum, Fleur and I are-"he saw Hector and looked astounded, "He's back?" Hector smiled at him as he looked at him. But George looked annoyed

"Hector was telling a story you idiot!" Bill looked apologetically at all of them and then said

"Sorry carry on... Wait what?" He sat down looking at Hector in amazement. Hector started again and when he had got to the point where he left everyone looked excited "I was with them for one year I was best friends with a werewolf called Noah Benet, he said he recognised me and had met you he was glad of the fact that you had found me. I got these," he pointed to his scars everyone gulped when they had realised where the red long lines across Hector's face and arms were "it's when I did things wrong, it was hard for me I was probably the runt and Fenrir doesn't like runts, he said that if those 'Filthy Muggles!' hadn't found me I could have been one of the strongest ones there. I didn't like Fenrir but I stayed because of Noah, also being magical creatures so they might know about the magical world. It was on the tenth month Fenrir told us all that we had a duty to protect our kind so we must take place to fight in the battle of Hogwarts. I knew Hogwarts was where you went to school; I thought they were on the good side, I mean at least half of them had a decent mind; I couldn't have been more wrong, seven months later we were nearly there when Noah asked Fenrir about the battle he said that we were fighting for the 'dark lord' his face into a wide smile like it was an honour, that when I realised that if I took place in the battle I would be doing wrong. This thought made me sick. I said to Fenrir 'what if I don't want to fight?' he said simply 'Then you shall cause us dishonour and that will cost you your life.' I knew he was threatening me and he turned away and said 'I can't do what is wrong' he turned to me again, everyone stared and he said 'Do you not want to fight for your own kind?" I looked at every one around me Noah was shaking his head and looking startled but I said 'No' next thing Fenrir scratched me so hard where my heart was I fell to the ground and blood was spilling out of my body it felt so painful I thought I was guaranteed to die Fenrir did not look miserable, he did not regret it. He just said let this be a warning to all of you what is right and what is wrong, He pointed at me with a long, sharp, yellow fingernail. I lay there for half an hour until I fainted as blood oozed out, I thought I would never wake up again but when I woke up I was mostly heeled I was in a house and I soon found out that I was in the house of Lupin, that man who said he could help me" Everyone looked stunned "A few days later he went off to fight in the battle and so did Tonks a few hours after she told me to take care of Teddy, their son, they did not return afterwards" he bowed his head for a few moments and carried on "They were good to me and I was thankful, Tonks mother took care of him and she told me how to get into Diagonally and that I would know how to find you after that, and I did." Everyone looked amazed George said

"Why didn't you just come up to us and tell us that you were Hector in the first place?"

"Seeing you for the first time in years, I couldn't have the courage to come up to you!"

Finally George had a twin again and the Weasley family were happy. The puzzle had been solved.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter well guess what there will be one more so keep looking out for me!**

**It will just be like a few years later when George and Angelina are having a baby, just a look in the future, yaaay! But the favourite trio are back, Harry, Ron and Hermione are in the next chapter (Well just for a short while but still!) I like to think that George, Fred and Hector are my true Trio!**

**Yeah so one last chapter just for you! Keep updated and please review! **


	14. Ending with red hair

**Ah the final chapter it has been a long journey but it has been worth it! I hope you guys have enjoyed it, I certainly have**** this final part is just about George and his wife having their first child and just a preview of their live (Just a little extra) hope you like it and here we go!**

George was waiting outside a hospital door a group of family and friends around him. George, Hector, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Lee even Percy, were all sitting down while George was standing by the door trying to listen but he knew it was no good he couldn't hear a single thing that was going on.

Mrs Weasley was sobbing and said "I can't believe it my first grandson!"

"Hey!" Bill said, irritated

"Sorry, I forgot." she replied to be honest she couldn't see her other two grandchildren as her own, Victoire and Dominique; they had all of their mother's looks they didn't even have the family red hair. She glanced at the two prams and then said

"I can't wait! I hope he had red hair."

"Mum it's not a big deal." Ron said holding Hermione's hand "I mean when me and Hermione have children, I don't mind if they have her hair."

"Ron we're not even married yet." Hermione reminded him. Ron's ears went red and said

"Yeah, yeah I know...Yeah" Hermione smiled, as Ron looked uncomfortable.

Ginny was sitting on Harrys lap as they were one short of chairs.

"Have you decided who's going to be godparents yet?" Ginny asked George.

"Well one of Angelina's friends is going to be a godmother and I was thinking Lee or Harry for godfather." Harry jolted so quickly with shock Ginny nearly fell off

"Me! Why?" George smiled

"You got me and Fred through some tough times and I thank you for that, and Lee has been my best friend for ages, so…" A nurse came out and said

"We have to perform an operation to get the baby out, your wife has asked for you." Automatically everyone stood up but the nurse said "Only two of you can come in, for safety reasons. George looked around at all of them,

"I chose… " he looked around at all the faces "Hector." Hector looked up surprised and then they followed the nurse though the hospital door.

XxX

George walked through the door.

"I wonder what what's going to happen?" Bill said

"I hope the baby's ok." Mrs Weasley sniffed. Arthur put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure everything's alright."

"Yes, Molly," said Hermione "We all know that the baby's, a bit, early"

"Yeah, mum, only six weeks." Ron said

"I do hope this is over soon, I have to get to the ministry early tomorrow." Percy fussed. Everyone looked at Percy with bothered looks.

"Be a bit more grateful, Percy, this is should be a one of the happiest moments of your life!" Ginny pleaded "Just, just enjoy it."

"Mum, I'm not sure it was good to pick out a muggle hospital?" Bill asked

"Your father thought it would be 'suitable'. And that he could find out more about Muggles" Mrs Weasley explained.

"Well you know how I regret that now." My Weasley mumbled "I can't even see how they use all their Muggle devices."

"What if the baby is 'too' early?" asked Ginny in a quiet, worried voice but everyone heard her seeing as the room was filled with an awkward silence "I mean," she carried on "If we did this a 'our' way it would have been much more easy."

"The Muggles are very capable of delivering, they deliver hundreds a day." Said Hermione "I was born in a Muggle Hospital, I ended up fine."

"Yes but you weren't six weeks early, were you?" said Bill defensively

"No." said Hermione defensively "But it's not like the hospital have never seen this case before."

"I know one thing about children." Harry said "Don't leave them on doorsteps, worst choice ever" he joked. Everyone laughed.

"My child," Started Fleur "Waz a few veeks early vand it waz vine!"

Everyone was silent for a few more moments until George and Hector walked through the door.

XxX

George and Hector walked through the door; they were faced a long corridor with a lot of double doors they followed the nurse past loads doors, now George knew why he couldn't hear through the any of them. The Nurse gestured to a one and they entered it.

They face Angelina and half her body was covered with a blue sheet.

"We have to do an immediate operation to get the baby out." One of the doctors said "It's likely the baby will have to go into intensive care for a few days." George nodded and he and Hector walked over to Angelina

"How are you?" he said squeezing her hand.

"I'm fine, tired though, I can't feel anything, and they gave me this injection." She answered

"The baby should be out in a few minutes" said the doctor

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hector asked. George looked at his wife she nodded and then they walked to the empty corner when George stopped looking over his shoulder at Angelina Hector started talking

"Why me?" George looked surprised at this question.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"Of all the people, even our parents, I'm the person you've known the least, why me?" George chuckled,

"Hector, you've got to stop thinking that you're less important than everyone else."

"But-"

"Out of all the people, you were the most important in that room."

"Why?"

"Well I know you're not my choices for godfather and I hope you forgive me for that."

"I do, but-"

"When I see you I see Fred, if you didn't come back I would be in a mess I probably wouldn't even be here today." Hector looked at his brother while he said this, this was the one of the first time he mentioned Fred's name since he showed him the grave.

"I want you to be with me when I see my girl or boy, Ok? Do you want to hug it-"he didn't finish his sentence when Hector gave him a tight hug, George laughed until he heard a sharp cry.

XxX

George let go of Hector and gasped, he ran to the other side of the sheet, there was blood everywhere but he didn't care, he could clearly see that it was a boy.

"IT'S A BOY!" he shouted hoping it was loud enough for the rest of his family and friends to hear. "It's a boy, it's a boy!" he repeated to register in his head that it was actually a boy. "

Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked giving George a pair of scissors, he held the scissors awkwardly

"It won't hurt will it?" he asked

"No?" the doctor said reassuringly

"Ok." George said he cut the bit of flesh, the crying stopped. "What did I do!?" George asked in a worried tone.

"It ok," the doctor said we'll give it some oxygen he carried the baby over the table and put a mask over his head "

Don't worry, this is just to help it breath." George watched his son "See it's breathing again now" said the doctor, "It should be ok for now, and we'll put it in to intensive care after Lauren has cleaned it up a bit." The nurse walked over and wrapped the baby in a towel and took it into another room. "We're just going to stitch your wife up. George nodded then walked over to the over side of the sheet catching his breath the news coming over him still.

"It's a boy!" he said, his voice a bit higher than usual

"Yes I heard" Angelina laughed "Can I get some sleep please, it's been a busy day." George nodded then walked over to Hector

"Come I want you to see my son." A few minutes later the baby boy came back in Laruen's arms.

"Here you go." She said in a northern voice, she was old with brown hair and a wrinkled face with glasses.

"He looks like you, you know." Hector said "But he's got her eyes, your hair though, handsome fella." he laughed

"Hey, he looks like you to, and Fred." He said his name with depression. The doctor took the baby and said

"We need to take him to intensive care, you can return back to your family"

XxX

George and Hector walked through the door where he faced everyone. He waited for a few seconds then said shouted "IT'S A BOY!" everyone cheered and Mrs Weasley started crying again. Percy looked smug knowing that he would be up nice and early for work the next day. George sank into one of the armchairs breathing hardly

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"They had to take him to intensive care" George gasped

"When can we see him?" Ginny asked.

"Don't know, few hours, maybe?" George said

"Where's Angelina?" asked Ron

"They said they were stitching her up." George replied

"Ooh stitches." Mr Weasley said

"Don't even think about it!" ordered Mrs Weasley

"Well I'm sorry but I have to go home to get at least a few hours' sleep" Percy said.

"It's nine PM, Percy!" Hermione said

"I'm sorry, but every hour counts to the ministry!" he said then left the room avoiding everyone's eye.

"Git." George said.

"Anyway," Ron said "Any ideas on names yet?"

George thought for a moment then said "I'll probably discuss that with Angelina later."

They waited for four hours until a nurse came in and said

"You can see him tomorrow; he's still having trouble breathing, the husband can stay but I suggest the rest of you go home for the night and come back tomorrow." George hugged everyone then when the room was deserted he went into the room were Angelina was, she was asleep and a mattress laid out with a duvet and a pillow he lay down on it, held his wife's hand and fell asleep.

XxX

He woke up at nine AM and Angelina was awake sitting up on her bed and reading a 'transfiguration today' magazine,.

"Ah your awake." She said "I can't believe I still haven't seen our baby!" she had bags under her eyes but seemed well."

"Hi." He said "It took him a few seconds to register then he said "You should of seen him, he's beautiful, he's taken a load if your features." Angelina kissed him

"I'm so proud of us!" she laughed. At that moment Laruen walked through the door and said

"Breakfast, what do want? Toast, Porridge, Cereal?"

"Toast please, with butter." Angelina replied.

"Same." George said afterwards

"When we going to be able to see our son?" Angelina asked, but she was gone.

When their breakfast came up the nurse said

"There's two visitors at the reception waiting for you, umm the Grangers?" she said as she gave them a tray holding a stack of toast and two glasses of water "Ok, I'll send them in." and she left. They started eating there stack of toast and then Ron and Hermione walked in.

"How are you?" Hermione asked Angelina.

"Tired, but happy." She smiled

"Do you know when we can see the baby?" Hermione asked

"No," Angelina sighed "Some point today" Ron picked up a piece of toast took one bite then said

"This is poorly buttered, I hate hospital food."

"Some more people," Lauran said "The Potter's?"

"Send them in" Ron said and a few minutes later Harry and Ginny walked in. after half an hour later, when Lee and Hector walked in everyone (Except for Percy and Fleur) was there

"Where's Fleur?" Mrs Weasley asked Bill

"Taking care of the children." Bill replied. Two hours later the doctor came in and said

"You can see your son now"

They all stood up eagerly and followed the doctor out of room and then they walked down a corridor and walked into a lift, which made Mr Weasley very excited

"Amazing, these muggle devices!" and when he realised that they were going down another floor and when he saw that the atmosphere had changed, he was jumping on the balls of his feet looking like a teenage girl when they went to a concert and saw they favourite superstar. They entered a door saying 'intensive care- boys'. The room was a light blue colour, with pictures of stalks and balloons, it had about twenty babies in there, all connected to a breathing machine and in a see-through box. Most of them had a small amount of hair; most of them had blonde, brown or black hair, except for one which had flaming red hair.

"Ah, he kept the family hair!" said Mrs Weasley proudly, as they walked over to the box after they had all wiped their eyes and had all praised the baby Harry said

"Any idea's on names?" George sighed and when Angelina looked into his eyes she said

"I know what you want to call him, and I agree." She smiled George waited for a few seconds as everyone looked at him.

"Fred." He said confidently.

XxX

Eleven years later: they were at the train station, George, Angelina, Fred and a nine year old girl, Roxanne. "Hurry up we're going to be late!" Fred said anxiously his parents laughed.

"We have ten minutes, Freddie" Angelina laughed. "Come on hold my hand." Fred did as they ran through a brick wall. They were now faced to a scarlet train.

"Wow!" Fred said impressed

"I wish I was going." Roxanne said miserably. And as Angelina went to cheer her up, George said to Fred.

"How do you feel?"

"A bit nervous," he said "But I know I'm going to enjoy it."

"And remember wherever you will go your uncle will always be there to support you." Fred frowned

"Dad,"

"Yes son." George answered him

"You may think I'm crazy but I think sometimes I_ can_ see him."

"What do you mean?" George asked

"Well he always appears he… he talks to me, just me it's only happened a few times but I feel like he's always there, like he's been there all my life, he does look exactly like you except for his ear," he looked at his ear. George gulped then smiled

"This is what I've been telling you all along, now hurry the train!" he said.

As the train started to move Fred waved outside a window and for a splint second he looked behind him he saw a transparent version of his brother, the older Fred as he felt a tear falling down his face he knew that he would surely miss his son.

**Well it's over now** **please review, to say how you thought of the fanfic or just say your thoughts, no nasty comments please!**


End file.
